The Wolf's Howl
by Sasori Kuro
Summary: A broken man from a broken clan is offered the chance to get it all back, save the world, and hopefully get the girl. Takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War. (Main pairing: Shizune x OC)
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since the Fourth Great Shinobi war and while peace has arisen it has brought with it many unsolved mysteries and crises. What else could arise from such a world shattering war? A war where the most influential figures would participate and shake the very foundations the world was built upon. Still, the land of shinobi has experienced an unprecedented peace. Cooperation between the shinobi powers is at an all-time high.

Perhaps then it is a consequence of that peace that so many mysteries have started to abound. Shadowy figures fill the forests and the paranormal seems to flit around every corner. Many believe that this peace is the reason for many jumping at shadows. Others believe that perhaps the fundamental rules of the world have changed as a consequence of the Fourth Shinobi War. Surely, such a battle between mythical figures would leave lasting scars. Scars that could prove impossible to heal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mei Terumi, the Mizukage sighed as she walked along the weathered road. Chōjūrō, her bodyguard, accompanied her on this path. The young man seemed particularly wary, Mei noted, though she couldn't exactly fault him. Since the death of Ao, he had become her sole bodyguard and his lack of confidence certainly chafed at him. It also didn't help that the forest seemed to almost be closing in around them. Then there was the nature of their mission that was quite out of the ordinary.

The sun had set a long time ago increasing the discomfort of the two travelers. The Mizukage felt a small shiver down her spine as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. When she looked into the dark forest to trace the movement she saw only glowing animalistic eyes staring back from the darkness's depths. Chōjūrō's hand never left the double hilt of his wrapped blade and would flex around it occasionally.

Mei suddenly couldn't help to giggle to herself lightly. She was the Mizukage, who stood toe to toe with legends and survived to the tell the tale. Here she was frightened of shadows in a dark forest. Chōjūrō glanced at her with a timid expression. She could practically see the questions bubbling beneath the surface of his face, but knew he wouldn't voice them. The lava user decided perhaps it would be better to divulge the nature of their journey and perhaps console the young man.

"Relax Chōjūrō, I don't expect to actually meet with any resistance," Mei finally called breaking the eerie silence of the forest. The swordsman seemed to jump a little at the sudden intrusion, but calmed considerably under the words of his master.

"I am sorry Mizukage-sama," Chōjūrō spoke softly. He made a pitiful attempt to appear more relaxed, failing miserably. "It seems rather unusual for us to investigate something like this so directly." Mei couldn't help but smile at the man. Such activity was rather unusual and she felt the need to explain.

"You are correct," Mei replied, "However, I believe my presence will ensure mission success where so many other endeavors have failed. We have already lost a squad of hunter-nin and even Konoha has had several disturbances in this area. Several of their Anbu squads were chased from the area following an investigation into missing persons."

"That only makes me more worried," Chōjūrō admitted looking slightly fearful, his hand flexing around the hilt of the sword on his back. "Doesn't it seem like you are putting yourself at unnecessary risk?" The question was really a statement, though she knew Chōjūrō couldn't phrase it as such due to his timidity. His unerring devotion to her protection was quite admirable. She only wished his confidence had continued to grow after he defeated Black Zetsu.

"That would be the case," the Mizukage confirmed emphasizing would. She studied Chōjūrō for a response to see if he would draw a conclusion all on his own. There was a flickering of recognition in his eyes before something in the darkness of the forest caught both of their attentions. They stared to only find glowing golden eyes staring back. They forcibly drew their attention back to the road.

"You know something, don't you?" Chōjūrō suddenly asked catching on to her line of reasoning. In truth, she knew he adored her, and sometimes overestimated her abilities, but in this case, he was spot on. The Mizukage patted his shoulder offering a beaming smile.

"Yes, Chōjūrō. During the Fourth Shinobi War this region became a no-go zone for shinobi despite it being key terrain for an attack on Konoha. This peninsula is vastly covered in forest and would present a perfect launch pad for an invasion into the land of fire. Of course, Konoha recognized this and with our help, tried to secure the area. However, our forces were continually driven back by an unknown shinobi. Likewise, when several platoons of White Zetsu arrived they were completely decimated," Mei began to explain. She did this for many reasons. To help alleviate her own boredom, to comfort Chōjūrō, and to perhaps convey her intent to whatever it was that was watching them.

"So, you are interested in whoever this shinobi is?" Chōjūrō asked, but upon seeing the slight frown in the redhead's lips he came to another realization. "Wait, you know who the shinobi is." Mei's lips quirked upward in response.

"About forty years ago, a clan used to reside in Kirigakure, but attempted a coup. They were believed to have been completely purged after it failed, but I have documents stating that two were exiled instead," Mei began to explain.

Chōjūrō didn't disappoint her when he continued, "That was the Ookami Clan! Headed by no one other than the Lord Commander of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mists. Kensai, the legendary sword saint."

"Yes, in fact, I believe it was Kensai and his wife who were exiled from the village. This was for two reasons. The first, Kensai didn't directly participate in the coup. The second, taking down Kensai would have been quite a task. He was unparalleled in might and even defeated all seven members of the Swordsmen in one single bout. A true master of the sword and a frightening opponent. Still, the Ookami clan's crimes couldn't be ignored so in secret they made an agreement not to pursue Kensai if he would leave the village with his wife." The Mizukage picked at her outfit a little as she explained subconsciously trying to look her best.

"But I don't understand why you think this mystery shinobi would be Kensai," Chōjūrō admitted in confusion, "He would have been thirty years old at the time of his exile making him at least seventy today. And I don't understand why you would believe that after thirty or so years, he would take such an active role in the Fourth Shinobi War."

Mei raised her eyebrows at Chōjūrō's intuitions. Certainly, the blue-haired man was becoming more intellectual every day.

"You would be correct, but I ran this information through the intel division and they came up with a startling discovery. The sudden disappearances consistent with the events surrounding this region during the Fourth Shinobi War started long before," Mei began only to stop when she saw Chōjūrō's eyes light up.

"They started around the time Kensai was exiled!" Chōjūrō exclaimed suddenly, only to blush a little at his sudden surge of confidence. Mei nodded and smiled her trademark closed eye smile. Chōjūrō visibly calmed his nerves before continuing, "But that only raises more questions. Can I ask about your motivations with personally investigating this? While a legendary swordsman, Kensai was known to be a brutal man. I don't think someone like him would fit in our world anymore."

The Mizukage shrugged her shoulders, "That is true. For all intents and purposes he was quite a horrible individual, but he was also an honorable one. Not once had he ever stained his honor, not even during the coup. It is this honor I hope to appeal to. With all the mysteries rising from the ashes of the Fourth Shinobi War, I want to reform the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I hope Kensai will lead the endeavor." Mei watched Chōjūrō closely and wasn't surprised that he seemed relieved she wasn't going to put the task on him.

Chōjūrō was a remarkable individual and she had no doubt he would make a capable leader someday, but his lack of confidence was holding him back. She hoped a man like Kensai would be able to instill new confidence and groom a capable generation to follow in her wake. There was a small silence while Chōjūrō seemed to soak in the information. Mei, let it rest and they had walked for another hour before Chōjūrō spoke again.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he is a very dangerous and legendary shinobi," Chōjūrō's voice was quiet and fear saturated every word. "We should have at least brought an escort."

"Ah, but I have a trump card," The Mizukage reached into the cleavage of her dress and produced a scroll. Chōjūrō flushed red in embarrassment as he couldn't take his eyes off the movement, much to the Mizukage's secret pleasure. "This scroll holds a contract that was never voided between the Mizukage and the Ookami clan. It details that the current clan head of the Ookami is required to advise the Mizukage should they be called to action."

"You are going to appeal to him to honor his agreement," Chōjūrō suddenly realized as the trump card was revealed. "Since his honor was second to none you don't think he will decline."

"Yes, and that is why we find ourselves here," The Mizukage concluded with a smile, "Of course, this all hinges on the data we collected. We lack verification that this mysterious shinobi is actually Kensai so stay on your guard."

Chōjūrō nodded with determination continuing his scans of the forest. This time a lasting quiet began to descend on the two as they walked in the darkness. Normally she would have called a halt and set up camp, but despite herself, the forest felt like it was strangling her. They were being watched every step of the way. Another hour passed and the Mizukage was about to decide to call the halt anyway despite the perceived danger, but a light up ahead along the road stayed her voice. She glanced to Chōjūrō who seemed to notice it too.

Their pace picked up glad to see some form of civilization apart from the dusty overgrown road. The light at the end of the path grew and became more defined. A small village came into view as they neared it and the light was seen to be broken into many different sources. Torches were set up to ward away the darkness and villagers moved about closing up for the night.

As the pair neared the village it seemed their presence drew the immediate attention of the villagers. The eyes of all present glued to them as they entered the edge of the village and whispering broke out. In front and distinctly apart from the crowd was a single individual clad in a grey duster with a hood obscuring much of his form. As they neared he stepped forward towards them and Mei felt Chōjūrō tense, though the Swordsman kept his hand away from his weapon to the Mizukage's pleasure.

The redhead studied the stranger before her in greater detail. On his left hip hung an intricate katana with a hilt of ivory. She could also make out the ebony handle of what she guessed was a wakizashi on the man's back coming to right side. From her intelligence and historical documents those were certainly the weapons of Kensai.

"Good evening, Mizukage-sama," The mysterious figure said bowing. The voice was surprisingly calm and sounded young. "I would like to welcome you to our humble village. Please excuse our propensity for skepticism, we don't get many visitors."

Mei hid her surprise at such a welcome. Not only that, but the man seemed young. Her suspicions were confirmed when the man straightened from his bow and the light caught his face. The face was diamond shaped and belonged to a man in his late twenties or early thirties. A far cry from the seventy-year-old man she was expecting to encounter.

"Thank you," The Mizukage returned with a slight bow of her own, "You seem to already know me, but let me introduce my companion Chōjūrō of the Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist." She indicated the slightly nervous man standing next to her. The stranger's eyes flickered over Chōjūrō briefly, but what they found was a mystery to Mei. The stranger was skilled at concealing his thoughts.

The stranger offered a small respectful bow to Chōjūrō, making the latter uncomfortable. "Welcome! It isn't often Toshima receives visitors, let alone the woman who fought Madara Uchiha and the man who defeated Black Zetsu, especially at once." The play was subtle but the Mizukage picked up on it. This stranger knew exactly who they were. For such an isolated village, that was a feat.

"Where are my manners, I am Koga, elected leader of this village," the stranger announced finally introducing himself. "As such it is my duty to extend hospitality to any guests. Will you be staying with us this evening?" A subtle gouge for information. This Koga was intellectual indeed, the Mizukage noted. However, things weren't going according to plan so Mei sought even small advantages. One such advantage was to keep the man off guard as to the nature of her visit, though she suspected he had been the one following them in the forest.

"Yes, we will be staying the evening if that is alright," Mei answered not detailing her reasoning for staying. For a second she thought Koga was surprised, but wasn't sure the sudden twitch under his right eye was a sufficient indication.

"Then it would be my pleasure to invite you to stay at my home. I apologize in advance, it is quite modest, but I will make every endeavor to ensure a pleasurable stay," Koga bowed again and indicated that the two should follow him. The Mizukage and her bodyguard fell into step slightly behind and to the right of Koga. She eyed the intricate sheath on the man's back. The ebony sheath was wreathed in golden wolves. More interesting with that was the white crescent moon insignia on the back of the man's cloak. The Mizukage smirked at the discovery, but held the card close to her chest.

While Koga seemed to be the perfect host, the Mizukage couldn't help but try to shake the stares of the villagers. They seemed to dog their steps between shoddy hovels. A sharp glance from Koga sent them all scurrying into their homes raising more questions for the Mizukage. It wasn't exactly the reaction she had been expecting from the village. If anything, she expected hostility, or even an armed response, but things were going smoothly, minus the hiccup Koga presented.

The village itself was rather commonplace. The streets were of dirt and were quite muddy. There was only dozen or so hovels dotting the landscape seemingly at random. Livestock slumbered around the village. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary. Finally, they came to a small home at the top of the hill in the center of the village. It was slightly larger than the surrounding hovels, but not by much. The village leader walked up and opened the door. Stepping to the side he ushered the pair of visitors into his home.

Mei glanced around as her eyes adjusted to the change in lighting. The interior was rather bare. There was a lack of furniture or art on the walls, but that was to be expected in such a small house in such a poor village. The fire cackled in the fireplace. On the hearth sat a kettle for tea and a small box which likely housed that tea. Next to the hearth was a single wooden rocking chair. The only other distinguishing feature was a small table in the center of the room by the fire place. It was a low table with several cushions for sitting on made of simple design. If the Mizukage had to guess from the exterior, this was the largest room of the house.

"Shall I put the tea on?" Koga in his even voice as he closed the door behind them. Chōjūrō seemed slightly nervous to suddenly be alone with the man, but kept his hand far from his sword. Mei noted that the man didn't remove his hood despite having come inside. Mei glanced over at the kettle above the fireplace. At the glance, Koga seemed to immediately walk towards it with a smile, but Mei didn't want the momentum being taken away.

"No thank you," Mei answered stopping the man in his tracks. He turned to face her and simply offered a smile his feelings still concealed from her. "We have been traveling for quite some time and would appreciate some rest." Koga merely nodded and guided them to a very short hallway. There were only two doors facing each other in the barren hallway. He opened the one on the left revealing a well-lit room with a small bookcase and a queen-sized bed.

"This is my bedroom." Koga explained, "It is also my most comfortable bed so I would be honored if you would stay here." Mei noticed the clean scent in the air like the bedding had been cleaned just a few hours ago. Koga also opened the only other door in the hallway, "This is the guest bedroom." Inside was a smaller double bed that also seemed freshly changed. "I hope these quarters are sufficient for you both."

Mei raised an eyebrow in surprise since he seemed to be offering both rooms, "Where will you sleep then?"

"Oh, I find my chair quite comfortable," Koga replied indicating the rocking chair in the other room. Mei's own character prevented her from being so intrusive even if it might keep her opponent of balance.

"We couldn't intrude on you like that, Chōjūrō would be more than fine sharing a room with myself," Mei declared, though Chōjūrō suddenly reddened at the mention. The look was not lost on Koga.

"No I insist," Koga said, "It would be my honor to house two heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War in the maximum comfort I can provide." Mei, found Koga to be particularly hard to say no to so merely nodded her head and walked inside Koga's room. Chōjūrō followed her producing several scrolls from a pouch and placing them on the foot of Mei's bed.

Seemingly satisfied that his guests were getting comfortable Koga announced his departure, "I will be in the front room if you require anything." Mei nodded to the door and Chōjūrō slid it shut and began checking over the room. It was a standard security sweep, but given the barren nature of the room it didn't take long for him to approve the room.

"It's clean, almost too much so," Chōjūrō declared.

"I get the impression that he cleaned just prior to us showing up," Mei surmised as she began unpacking her sleepwear from the scrolls Chōjūrō had laid out on the bed.

"I thought we might have been watched on the way here," Chōjūrō admitted, seemingly unsurprised.

"No, we were definitely being watched," Mei confirmed wondering if she should change in front of Chōjūrō just to get a rise out of the man, but given the nature of the mission she decided against it. "I am more concerned by Koga."

"He seemed nice," Chōjūrō said with a small smile, "But he is carrying the swords of the Kensai."

"Yes, but he is much too young to be the Kensai and I couldn't detect any form of henge or genjutsu," Mei replied in thought.

"Uhm, maybe he died and the village leader took his swords," Chōjūrō guessed receiving a slight frown from Mei. His shoulders seemed to droop a little in response.

"No," Mei dismissed the notion, "The insignia on the back of his cloak was that of the Ookami clan. I think this Koga is more than he is letting on. He is too learned for a simple villager and seems to understand politics. I am not sure, but I think Koga is either Kensai, or Kensai's son."

"But the cloak could have been like the swords. Something passed onto the village leader," Chōjūrō offered unable to meet Mei's eyes, but eager to present additional information to his leader. Mei shook her head.

"Maybe, but he never took his hood off either because he is hiding something," Mei stroked her chin before shrugging. "Well, we shall uncover answers tomorrow. I will sleep on a new strategy tonight."

"Yes," Chōjūrō bowed, "Sleep well Mizukage-sama." Mei briefly nodded at the man as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Mei then changed into sleeping attire and laid on the bed. She would have liked a shower, but considering she had already seen the entirety of the house, assumed running water wasn't featured in the poor village.

That didn't stop fatigue from soon taking her away to unconsciousness. As she drifted off she became acutely aware of the howling of wolves off in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chōjūrō flexed his hand around the hilt of his sword casually. He had been awake for hours now and the sun hadn't even risen. The constant howling surrounding the village was beginning to grate on his nerves. Then, there was that Koga's eyes. A slow chill crept up his spine, and it was cold. Almost unnaturally so. He could see his breath fog the air.

Chōjūrō shivered intentionally, trying to shake his thoughts, worry and the evening chill from his body. But every time he closed his eyes he saw those piecing yellow orbs of Koga. They weren't the eyes of a human, they couldn't be. That piercing color was unlike anything he had ever seen. Well, almost anything. Chōjūrō's attention was brought back to the howling wolves. Those eyes would have made more sense on one of them.

The swordsmen let out a small chuckle. If only to break the constant howling, but it went on unimpeded. Frowning Chōjūrō found himself wishing he had brought something to pass the time. Not that it would have mattered. He was sitting on pins and needles by his door listening for any possible disturbance in his Mizukage's room. Straining his hearing to hear above the seemingly deafening howling of the wolves.

A scroll slipped off the edge of his bed landing with a raucous clatter on the barren wooden floor. Chōjūrō shot to his feet in fright and for the moment the howling seemed much quieter in comparison to the intrusion. Chōjūrō shook his head and replaced the scroll on his bed. He drew in a deep breath, then let it out.

This time he did find a measure of calm as the howling slowly began to die out. It was also getting marginally warmer. Chōjūrō took in his room again and cursed at the lack of a window or any other feature besides the double bed dominating the room. Still, he guessed it was dawn. The wolves would go back to sleep he hoped. Chōjūrō pressed his back against the wall and slid down it slowly trying to find some relaxation.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. His thoughts inevitably strayed back to the Fourth Shinobi War. His last triumphs. He wished he could be as confident as he had been then. He felt so heavy now. As if his limbs were made of the densest lead. His door sliding open drew his attention. He could hear snarling just on the other side. Chōjūrō struggled to get to his feet, but his limbs didn't respond.

A dark elongated face poked through the door way. The snarling shadow of a wolf crept into the room. Those yellow eyes locked onto Chōjūrō who was shivering in fright. The wolf slavered and growled as he crept up to the sitting swordsman. Finally, Chōjūrō's limbs responded, he formed a seal.

"Release!" Chōjūrō yelled attempting to dispel the genjutsu. But it didn't dispel. The wolf growled at the shinobi's intrusive volume. It leapt at him teeth seeking his throat. Chōjūrō cursed his body for not reacting in time as he felt teeth wrap around his neck. The sound of the Mizukage's door clicked shut and suddenly the room seemed empty. His door shut.

Chōjūrō jumped to his feet shaking his head. It was a nightmare, not a genjutsu. The swordsman shook his head and steeled his nerves the best he could throwing open his door. Standing just outside his door with her hand up to knock was the Mizukage, who had apparently just left her room. She seemed surprised by Chōjūrō's sudden emergence but after studying the man, he could see her lips quirk like they did when she was amused.

"Did you get any sleep Chōjūrō?" The Mizukage teased, her eyes seeming to glance at the bags under his eyes. Chōjūrō felt his cheeks grow hotter under her gaze. He looked at the ground to avoid any more embarrassment.

The Mizukage giggled and shook her head. "That howling kept you up. I knew it would. You need more confidence." It wasn't the first time he had heard that. "Well, let's find our host. No matter what I ask of you, I need you to just do it without question. I have a plan." Chōjūrō frowned a little at the request, but nodded. There probably wasn't enough time to fill him in, but he considered asking for more details as they entered the front room.

Their host Koga was nowhere to be found. The rocking chair was cold and empty, but there was a small sign of his presence. Water boiled in the lit fire place. The mystery didn't last long as the front door to the small home suddenly opened letting in the chill and light from the outside. Chōjūrō shivered slightly as the wind pierced to his bone. Or was it catching a glimpse of those glowing yellow eyes that Koga sported?

Whatever his inner turmoil, Chōjūrō did his best to seem at ease, though he was sure he only partly succeeded. Koga's eyes seem to study him and the Mizukage constantly, almost like he was constantly analyzing them for a weakness.

"Good morning Mizukage-sama, Chōjūrō-sama," The wolf-eyed man said with an overly polite bow. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." The man held a large wicker basket up. The contents were obscured by a clean white cloth. "I had our best chef prepare a meal to break our fast. Don't get your hopes up too much though." Koga chuckled making his way past them to the low table setting the basket down.

"She may be our best chef, but in a small village like this, that isn't exactly a ringing endorsement," Koga began to unpack the basket the contents of which were several clay bowls all individually covered with white cloths. He removed the cloth on the bowls and placed them on the table. Four on the side with two cushions and one on his own side of the table. Setting the empty basket aside he gestured for the two to sit.

"Please, share breakfast with me and tell me of your journey," The man smiled, but Chōjūrō noted that the smile never reached his eyes, not once. The Mizukage did not seem disturbed in the slightest, folding her legs beneath herself and sitting on one of the cushions around the low table. Chōjūrō followed suit, his stomach growling at the scents filling his nose.

The Mizukage chuckled, "Thank you so much for the meal. I am sure it will taste fantastic compared to our road rations." Chōjūrō, didn't doubt that considering the bowl. It looked like natto and a fried egg on rice, and in the other bowl was miso soup. Koga seemed to smile waiting for them to dig in. Chōjūrō noted that their host had the odd number of bowls. Only one, to their two, and the contents seemed different. That brought a small frown to his lips but instead he glanced to his Mizukage. She nodded.

Breaking his chopsticks Chōjūrō called, "Itadakimasu." Then he proceeded to dig into the meal, quickly followed by his kage. Their host also began eating, but what Chōjūrō saw him eat almost made him lose his appetite. Koga plucked a piece of red, bleeding meat from his bowl. It was practically raw, though that didn't stop the man from popping it into his mouth. The razor-sharp teeth within were not lost on Chōjūrō either. The swordsman ran his tongue along his own shark-like teeth in response, taking solace that he had a little monster in him too.

The meal was eaten in silence. Koga seemed unwilling to offer any details and the Mizukage seemed fine letting him stew as to their presence. The food itself was okay. Nothing special, but better than road rations as Mei had put it. Their host seemed to match their pace, and it wasn't too long before they had all finished, near the same time.

When it became apparent everyone had finished, Koga cleared the table, replacing the bowls into the wicker basket and setting it aside. The village leader placed three teacups onto the table. Two in front of his guests and one at his own side. Then he removed the boiling water from the fireplace and began to fill each cup. Once filled he replaced the kettle and took a box from the hearth.

When Koga placed the box on the table and opened it the swordsman was unable to hide his surprise. Inside was a chakin, a tea caddy, a tea scoop, and a tea whisk. All of them were of extremely intricate design. It was then that Chōjūrō noticed the bowls themselves were quite deep as was appropriate to the climate to keep the team warm. On the bowl was etched many howling wolves. The entire set matched and seemed to be entirely hand made. Even the small chakin sported a crescent moon.

The pair waited patiently while the host served them all tea, and when finally finished he sat across from them and offered that disarming smile of his. The mist-nin was under the impression that this man was far more informed than a small village would suggest. Koga seemed about to say something, but Chōjūrō was jarred when Mei was the one to break the silence.

"Thank you for your charming hospitality. I think it appropriate that I reward you with the reason of our visit. We are passing through on our way from Konoha taking in some of the local sights," The Mizukage began in a half-lie. Koga seemed to pick up on it immediately his eyes scanning her.

"But Milady, we are quite out of the way," Koga replied, "There is nothing to pass through us to. Perhaps you are searching for something around here then?" Chōjūrō was surprised at the man's sudden abruptness. Not to mention his cunning. His kage seemed to take it in stride though offering a smile.

"You are forward," Mei purred, "I like that in a man." Chōjūrō wasn't sure, but thought he could see the host's cheeks tint red beneath his hood. "Very well, I won't insult your intelligence. I came here looking for Kensai." Koga immediately stiffened at the name. It was subtle, but still obvious enough for most to have witnessed it.

"Kensai is no longer here," Koga replied, "I fear your trip has been wasted."

"Then where is he," Mei questioned not losing any momentum.

"He left us a long time ago," The man fire back. Chōjūrō got the impression that there was much more intellectual maneuvering going on between the two that he was missing.

"Oh? But where did he go?" She asked innocently drinking from her tea. The wolf-eyed man seemed to follow suit taking a drink as well before answering.

"I do not know, he left quite some time ago," Koga replied, seeming a little rigid and defensive. Chōjūrō did pick up on this and flexed his hand as the air suddenly grew thick with tension. He felt like he was the only one picking up on all that tension though as the two-conversing had an air of ease thickly masking their rigid posture.

"I sincerely doubt that, if he left he would have taken his swords that you carry with him," Mei countered having sprung her first trap. Chōjūrō glanced at Koga who simply smiled. The mist-nin picked up on Mei's slight frown at a lack of response to her trap.

"As I said, he left us a long time ago. In fact, he left this world. To heaven or hell, I do not know which," Koga replied escaping her trap. Mei seemed to chew the inside of her lip. Then her resolve seemed to firm and become even a little devious and aggressive. Chōjūrō shivered as he always did when she was like that.

"Then I seek the Ookami clan," Mei smiled, "Can you point me in their direction."

"I am afraid the clan died with Kensai," Koga answered.

"But you wear their crest," Mei countered lightning fast.

"It has become an heirloom of our small village as are these swords," Koga replied shooting down her argument, "All elected village leaders wear it."

"You are being dishonest," Mei announced standing quickly. This action was mirror by everyone in the room and the tension was palpable. Chōjūrō suddenly found it hard to breath as he tensed preparing to reach for his sword.

"I have not told you a lie," Koga pleaded.

"I never said that, but you aren't telling me the whole truth," Mei clarified gritting her teeth and offering a sneer. "Prove to me the Ookami is dead. Remove. Your. Hood." She emphasized every word and Chōjūrō wondered if she knew something else. The man seemed to visibly wince for the first time since he had met Koga.

"I cannot do that as I am quite shy," Koga answered, but the argument fell flat even to Chōjūrō.

"Now you are lying," The Mizukage giggled, "Chōjūrō execute this man for his was crimes during the Fourth Shinobi War." Chōjūrō was shocked. He hadn't heard of this, but thinking back to that morning he steeled himself quickly. Trusting in his Mizukage he quickly reached up and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Suddenly a short rasp filled the air and Chōjūrō froze, handle of his sword in hand and began to tremble.

The mist-nin could feel the pain in his cheek, but it wasn't possible. He rapidly blinked his eyes several times. A split second before Koga had been standing in front of him with the tea cup in his left hand, and his right hand empty hanging by his side. Now he stood almost identically to just a moment before, but in his right hand was the katana, pointed to the floor with a single drop of blood dangling off its tip. Koga was visibly frowning.

Chōjūrō reached up with his free hand feeling and rubbed at the pain on his left cheek. His fingertips came away covered in blood. The cut was shallow, but irrefutable proof. Koga had sliced his cheek and Chōjūrō hadn't even followed the movement.

"I would advise against drawing your blade against me Swordsman," Koga warned, "If you draw that blade in my home I will kill you." Chōjūrō felt the air stifling him. He was unable to breath, his confidence chafing. But his kage had commanded him. He visibly calmed his nerves and forced confidence to the forefront. He was about to draw his blade when Mei help up her hand.

"That is enough Chōjūrō, I have made my point," Mei smiled, "So fast for a simple villager. Why don't you remove that hood? I know what it hides Ookami." Chōjūrō slowly removed his hand from his sword letting out a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure he could match their host's speed. Koga sighed, seeming to deflate slightly as if in defeat.

"You have me in a box," Koga's smile returned though it was strained. With a flick of his wrist, the droplet of blood threatening to drip of his sword was shaken off, splattering to the floor, leaving a clean blade behind. The wolf-eyed man returned the blade to his sheath, allowing everyone to relax. Then he removed his hood. Mei didn't seem surprised at what was underneath, but Chōjūrō couldn't stifle his gasp of surprise.

Underneath the hood was the long silver hair of a mid-aged man. Chōjūrō noted that it was perfectly straight, with not a strand out of place and long, reaching well past the man's shoulders. As Koga pulled the hair from the cloak and let it lay, Chōjūrō focused on the stranger's ears. They weren't on the side of his head, nor were they human. Distinctly wolf-like ears sprouted instead from the top of his head. Chōjūrō wondered if they were fake, but they seemed to twitch slightly in response to auditory stimuli.

"It would be my pleasure if we could start again," Their host began, "I am Ookami Koga, last remaining member of the Ookami Clan and son of Nori, the man you know as Kensai. It would please me if we could continue our tea before it grows cold. Then we can discuss frankly, what it is I can do for you." Koga offered another smile gesturing the cushions. This time the smile seemed to reach his eyes.

Mei sat down, Chōjūrō followed suit and their host was last. They all drank from their tea for a few moments, before Mei spoke again. Chōjūrō continued to study the man and couldn't help but find his eyes drawn to the four deep scars on Koga's left cheek. The ran parallel and seemed to have been from the claws of an animal.

"You said your clan was dead, but I didn't detect a lie. Why?" Mei asked with interest.

"I didn't lie. I do not believe a clan can consist of a single individual."

"I know many who would disagree…"

"I know many who would agree." Koga countered studying the kage with his golden-yellow eyes.

"You are a treasure," Mei giggled giddily, "And so cute too." Koga seemed completely thrown off guard. His cheeks tinted red and he seemed to stammer for a second unable to form a sentence.

"I will be blunt," Mei continued producing that scroll she had showed Chōjūrō the previous day, "I am not interested in the disappearances surrounding this region and you haven't been judged guilty of any war crimes. This land is not beholden to the laws of either Fire Country or Water Country and does not fall overtly under the jurisdiction of either nation or their respective villages, but of course you know that. Kensai settled here for that reason."

Koga seemed to listen patiently willing to hear the woman out.

"That means I am here for another reason, and that reason is simple. I have a contract detailing an agreement between the Ookami and the Mizukage. It states that the Ookami clan is obligated to answer any call made by the Mizukage, should they seek an advisor. I hoped to use this contract to appeal to Kensai's honor and have him return to Kirigakure once again as Lord Commander of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I want to rebuild that order given the calamity once again befalling the lands." Mei laid all her cards onto the table.

Koga seemed to easily adapt to the information and even read the scroll Mei offered him. He paid attention to the seal, likely scanning for any evidence of forgery, but seemingly satisfied he handed it back and began to think.

"So, your trip was wasted then," Koga offered with a shrug, "Kensai is dead."

"How did he die?" Mei asked sipping from her tea. Koga seemed to consider the answer to that question for a while. Chōjūrō was beginning to wonder why when their host voiced his concern.

"I don't suppose you would believe me if I said he died during the Fourth Shinobi War defending this village," Koga offered half-heartedly, but wasn't surprised when Mei shook her head.

"No, you are clearly a skilled shinobi and would have certainly assisted him in defending the village. But our intelligence suggests only a single shinobi was ever witnessed around the village during that war. That means he died before assuming you were the shinobi defending this village," Mei once again confirmed Koga's suspicions laying out her intelligence.

"I killed him," Koga answered, "He was a despicable man who lived past his prime and I killed him just over ten years ago." Chōjūrō found it hard to believe that Koga could defeat such a mythical figure. As he considered the information more though it made sense. If Koga was in his early thirties now, then he would have likely been a disciple of Kensai for the better part of fifteen years. Then at the age of around what Chōjūrō guessed was twenty, the fight must have taken place. The would make Koga in the prime of his life, whereas Kensai would have been pushing sixty, far past his prime.

"Then I believe you are a suitable replacement," Mei announced driving to the heart of the reason of her visit to the humble village. Koga seemed to consider for several moments. Chōjūrō glanced at Mei and noticed she seemed a little nervous. It was a gamble he realized. This Koga might not feel committed to honor any sort of agreement his clan made. But it didn't feel right to Chōjūrō. This man did seem honorable. Even with his dishonesty, he never told an outright lie. There was honor there, but was it enough?

The Mizukage suddenly grabbed the contract from the table and threw it into the fireplace shocking all those present.

"I am sorry Koga, perhaps I should start again," Mei explained. She had refined her strategy and that fire Chōjūrō knew her for was burning in her eyes. The fires that meant she saw victory close at hand. "The Fourth Shinobi War and the following two years have been a time of forgiveness. Koga, I desperately need skilled help. I want you to return to Kirigakure of your own free will, not bound by the agreements of your ancestors. More than that I want to offer you the tools to redeem yourself and your clan."

Chōjūrō could tell she was fishing, but she certainly caught something as Koga's eyes lit up at the mention of redemption for himself. The small tell was not lost on Mei who drove in the advantage. "I believe the world can once again know the honor of the Ookami clan. If you would accompany us back to Kirigakure and merely listen to what I must say I am willing to return the untouched Ookami estate back to you. I am also willing to pay back in full the sum that was confiscated from the Ookami clan following the attempted coup. Additionally, I will issue a full pardon for your clan. At that time, you may enter our ranks of shinobi as a jonin, befitting the rank of a clan head, or you can live in your estate in peace. Hell, you could sell it all and come back here, I just want you to come back to Kirigakure for one week and hear me out."

Koga seemed to struggle to process the volley of information. There was conflict in his eyes, but Chōjūrō could tell it was a losing battle for Koga, and a winning battle for the Mizukage. She had always been adept at finding the right thread to pull. It was how she had brought about such radical change to the Bloody Mist.

For a while silence settled on the trio. They drank their cooling tea in silence. Only when they had all reached the bottoms of their cups did Koga finally speak.

"I don't know if I am qualified for the position you have offered as Lord Commander of the Seven Swordsmen. So, I must respectfully decline that position for the moment," Koga explained causing the Mizukage to frown slightly, "However, I am willing to take you up on your other offers. I will accompany you back to Kirigakure, not for the treasures you offer, but because of your goodwill in terminating such a binding contract."

"Then it is settled," The Mizukage exclaimed standing up, "I know you have at least some packing to do and matters to settle so I will leave you to it. If you could get a female villager, or perhaps a ruggedly handsome young man to show me to where you bathe I would be delighted." Koga's cheeks tinted red at the less than subtle hints before clearing his throat and opening the door of his home. Chōjūrō could see about ten people eagerly waiting outside.

"What are you all doing you nosy cretins?" Koga reprimanded causing the crowd to chuckle a little. Shaking his head, he called to a woman to escort the kage to a bathing area. Chōjūrō departed with them briefly accompanying the women, but remaining distantly apart from Mei as she bathed, despite her offers for him to join her for a back rub. That woman never ceased to amaze Chōjūrō.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizune reclined slightly in her chair glancing out the window of the Hokage's residence. It had been yet another long day. A yawn escaped her lips much to her own surprise. She rubbed at her eyes and tried to shake off the sudden melancholy. Despite her best efforts, it clung to her. It had been like this for weeks now. She was usually so tireless in her duties as Hokage's assistant, but recently it was exhausting. At least, that is what she tried to tell herself.

"Yo," A voice called out right next to her.

Shizune flailed snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden intrusion. The flailing was a mistake causing her to quickly lose balance in her seat. It tipped back before suddenly slipping her onto the floor. With a crash, she found herself on her back staring up at Kakashi who was scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Aie! Hokage-sama!" Shizune shouted sprouting to her feet. Her cheeks were as red as cherries as she struggled to compose herself after being caught in such an embarrassing position.

Holding up his hands disarmingly Kakashi pleaded, "Please drop the sama."

Finally getting control of her swirling embarrassment she calmed a little, and deflated, "Sorry, Hokage."

"Oh?" Kakashi said looking at her closely, "No I am sorry, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Shizune always felt uncomfortable when Kakashi was analyzing her like that. The scarecrow's eyes always felt like they could peer into the soul. Even with his sharingan removed, those eyes could read a person like a book.

"Did you ever get those reports from Kirigakure?" Kakashi asked, and to Shizune it seemed like that was the second time he was asking. Suddenly getting flustered she chewed the inside of her lip.

"I," Shizune began shifting through the documents on her desk in a frantic hurry to produce the documents. She came up empty. "I don't think I have them. Sorry Hokage-sama."

She felt a hand on her shoulder give it a gentle squeeze. Glancing over she saw Kakashi's trademark eye-smile as he shook his head. "Please, drop the sama and don't worry about it Shizune, I am sure Shikamaru has them and just forgot to mention it. This isn't like you though. Are you feeling well?"

The raven-haired woman withered a little more under the Hokage's studious eyes. Letting out a little sigh she shook her head, "I think I am just a little tired is all."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day and tomorrow off?" Kakashi seemed to suggest, but Shizune rapidly shook her head.

"No I couldn't Hokage, we have some much to do to prepare the embassy and-" Shizune began in a flurry of words.

"I will order it if I have to," Kakashi stated, cutting Shizune's argument short.

Letting out a short sigh Shizune shook her head, "That won't be necessary Kakashi."

"Good," Kakashi stated walking back to the door of his office. He had been doing that too her recently. Frustrating her with this time off. Though she guessed it was supposed to be a reward. In truth, she never really partakes in time off. There was always something to do before. Whether that be attend to the hospital, assist Tsunade, her work as the Hokage's assistant, or the million other tasks she would make up for herself.

Then there was Kakashi's insistence that she took the time off, even going so far as ordering her too on several occasions. She watched as the door to his office closed and proceeded to gather her things. It was his fault she had been like this recently. He was so damn agitating. No one else ever insisted she take time off like this.

Upon finishing the collection of her belongings Shizune departed heading towards her home. It was dusk and many people were just getting off work and flooding into the streets. The sudden activity did little to draw Shizune's attention from her thoughts. She berated herself for the malice she found there.

Damning the Hokage wasn't fair. Shizune shook those cruel thoughts from her head. It wasn't his fault at all. He was just giving her the opportunity to experience life like nobody else before had even considered. That only increased her frustration. And all that frustration stemmed from her sudden loneliness. She always had someone to dote on when she was with Tsunade, but now that the woman had retired and strictly forbade Shizune from attending her like in the past, there was no one around for her to confide in.

Loneliness was only a part of her frustration, too. There was also the fact that she had no idea what to do for herself. She didn't really have any hobbies. She had friends, but no one she shared a connection with like she did with Tsunade.

Entering her apartment, she felt the culmination of her sad thoughts threaten to choke her suddenly. Maybe it was the lack of furnishings, or the lack of a personal touch, but even her home seemed like a cold, foreign place. She could feel her eyes begin to burn as tears she didn't even know she was repressing began threatening to pour from her eyes. A nuzzling of her leg centered her and looking down she saw Tonton.

The sudden glee from seeing her other closest friend was enough to ward of the sorrow threatening to wrack her heart. She scratched the chin of the piggy and then picked her up hugging the oinker to her chest.

"Buhi," The piggy seemed to remark nuzzling again Shizune's cheek.

"It's nothing," Shizune giggled half-heartedly, but Tonton didn't seem to buy it letting out a soft whine. "It's just, I feel so lonely with Tsunade gone and all this time off is making it hard to ignore." She flopped down on her bed letting the pig nuzzle into her chest. It let out another long whine of agreement seeming to deflate along with Shizune. The two just laid there staring at the ceiling for several minutes, wallowing in self-pity.

"Now I have the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow. What am I going to do?" Shizune asked Tonton stroking the little piggy. It was a rhetorical question, but a few minutes later Tonton seemed to spring to life oinking noisily and nuzzling the woman's face with suggestions.

"Okay, okay!" Shizune giggled stroking the piggy. She shot up from the bed with renewed purpose. "You know what! You are right. I spent years on the road with Tsunade herself. I know how to have a good time." Shizune slid open her closet door. The medic-nin was unable to hold back her grimace at the lack of variety. She had black kimonos like the one she was wearing and her shinobi uniform. She shrugged her shoulders and took out another kimono, then hopped into the shower.

"I could definitely use a drink," Shizune had decided, "Maybe a lay too." Her cheeks tinted slightly red remembering her last encounter. It had been before she had even come to Konoha. She used to have a moderate sex life back then, but here in Konoha she found herself lacking the desire to get involved. When she was traveling with Tsunade she knew they would always move on, but here. She was afraid of what people would say.

Shaking her head at her sudden doubts she turned off the shower and toweled herself off. She took measure of herself in the mirror and let out a little sigh. The medic-nin had always wished she was just a little prettier. She didn't find herself ugly, but she didn't find herself remarkable in any way either. She didn't have the unique pink or blonde hair of Sakura and Ino. She didn't have the assets of Tsunade or Hinata. The woman wasn't exactly flat chested, but there wasn't much there.

With a shrug of her shoulders Shizune rummaged through her drawers for something sexy to wear, at least underneath her kimono. She wanted to feel sexy, almost needed to. Anything to give her the confidence to break her dry spell and maybe cure some of this loneliness.

Once again, a severe lack of variety depressed her. An offer from Ino to take her shopping briefly crossed into her mind, but the raven-haired woman shook her head at the thought. Ino was a notorious gossip. Shizune didn't need that kind of attention.

Settling on some matching black lace, Shizune began to doll herself up. At least, it was her version of getting dolled up. A slight amount of makeup, a little work on the hair and at last, making sure her outfit lay just right. Admittedly, she didn't look any different than she normally did, but she did decide on the sandals with the higher heels.

The leaf-nin did feel good about herself as she studied herself in the mirror. She might not be able to compete with some of those more attractive kunoichi, but she wouldn't lose to everyone. With a little confidence Shizune burst from her home marching to the more popular of the clubs in town.

Shizune sighed and downed another shot of sake. Her cheeks were already feeling a little warm. It had been roughly two hours since she arrived. It was starting to approach late evening. Deciding to take another gander at the club she scanned the crowd.

It was a nice place. A much more modern touch to Konoha, having been built after Pein's attack. The atmosphere was dark, with bright lights strafing the room. There were a few private karaoke rooms lining a main room. Overlooking the main room was an open VIP lounge sitting a floor above. The main room itself featured a bar, a DJ booth, and a large dancefloor already packed with the younger crowd.

That crowd was young too. It made her feel bitter. She guessed she was amongst the oldest present which was probably why she had been largely ignored. Here they all were in their flashy skirts and tight little dresses and Shizune was wearing a kimono. Maybe she was born after her time. Shizune let the thoughts drown out of her head as an attractive dark-haired man approached her. He was a young thing, maybe mid-twenties, but his brown eyes were glued to hers. As he approached Shizune's eyes roamed more of his figure.

He was very athletic and quite tall too. She always had a thing for the tall ones. She just couldn't stand looking down at someone she was with. His face was rather non-descript. His head maybe a little too square, but Shizune didn't mind. She wasn't looking for the perfect match or anything, just a pick me up.

"How are you doing angel?" The man asked Shizune with only a slight slur to his voice as he danced up and leaned on the bar. Despite the corny pick up line Shizune felt her cheeks warm a little.

"I am okay," Shizune stated with a slight shake to the awkwardness of her conversation, "And yourself?"

"Well, alright," The man said with a grin taking a shot of sake, but not seemingly interested in her conversation. Upon further inspection, she thought he might have been a little drunk. "You wanna dance?"

"Uh, yes please," Shizune nodded rapidly, eager to not have to hold a conversation with someone so much younger than her. She doubted that she had anything interesting to say to him, nor him to her. He casually took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Shizune wasn't exactly a great dancer, but she thought she was alright and started to really get into it. Just as she was starting to enjoy herself the man chuckled.

"Those moves are a little old, but you are rocking it!" The man commented. The comment did feel backhanded to Shizune and she felt her cheeks glow with embarrassment. Luckily, the lighting was in her favor. Still, the medic-nin reeled herself in not wanting to blow her shot with a semi-attractive man, even if he lacked in manners.

"Sorry," Shizune answered, but the man just shrugged it off. "What is your name?"

"Yuuto, what's yours?" the now identified man asked.

She answered him as she mimicked some of the younger more conservative dancers. It wasn't anywhere near as fun, but the man seemed to grin a little less at her expense. They danced for a while and had a quite a few more drinks each. He was polite enough to pay for them. Every second of conversation felt strained and awkward though. She expected him to cut and run at any moment.

"Hey, you wanna go back to my place," Yuuto asked suddenly as they finished another round of drinks at the bar. Shizune briefly considered declining. She didn't really feel connected to him, but he was handsome. Considering her objective, she inwardly shrugged and nodded.

"I would love to," Shizune said offering a giddy smile. Sure, he might have just wanted some easy sex, but admittedly that is what she was there for too. His apartment turned out to not be too far. As soon as they entered the door he was all over her. Kissing her neck, feeling her up, making out with her a little. She tried to escape making out as much as she could though. He had drunk quite a lot and his breath was atrocious. She even found it hard to get into the foreplay. Yuuto was very clumsy, maybe due to his inebriation.

Glancing around the apartment as he sucked on her neck like a leech she took in the sights. There wasn't much there, but it was at least more personalized than her own apartment was. But it was also incredibly messy. Not quite disgustingly so, but she was surprised he wasn't embarrassed to bring company home. Realizing she was practically ignoring him she did her best to shake away what she considered motherly thoughts.

She felt him up a bit and proceeded to stroke him through his pants a little. Slowly, things shifted to his bedroom. It was going a bit suddenly for her, but she was starting to get pretty worked up and excited. She could feel herself beginning to moisten from his touch. If only he would stop trying to kiss her mouth with that nasty breath.

The medic-nin found herself wishing he didn't have such a baby face too. Not like she wanted a beard or anything, but some bristle brushing against her neck always sent chills down her spine. She found herself under him as Yuuto's hand began exploring between her legs. But the way he was laying on her was pressing against her bladder which was overflowing from the alcohol. She gently pushed him off causing him to cast her a confused look.

"Sorry, I just need to freshen up really quick," Shizune offered a polite smile. To his credit, he just nodded and indicated the bathroom. Shizune stood from the bed and went inside the bathroom. As she flicked the light on and closed the door behind her she grew a little disgusted. It was a small bathroom with a filthy toilet and a shower that looked like it hadn't been cleaned since he moved in.

Toothpaste stained various places of the sink. She snorted at that sight. Maybe if he got any of it in his mouth she could kiss him. She tried to ignore it and found herself squatting over the toilet, unwilling to meet the surface of it. It was uncomfortable, but she managed. As she peed she glanced at the empty toilet paper roll. She cussed quietly as she began a more in-depth search. None was in sight. When she finished peeing she looked under the sink, but nothing.

Well, her mood was killed, but she didn't want that to ruin the whole night. A quick judgement call was made and she slipped out of her kimono and used the bottom fringe to wipe herself. She didn't want to walk back out their cold either so she tried to work herself up through her lacy panties. She closed her eyes and when she felt she had reached a good level of arousal, she dolled up her hair a little and opened the door wearing nothing but her high heeled sandals and her lacy lingerie.

"Sorry I took so long handsome," Shizune purred as the door opened fully. She was answered by heavy snores. Yuuto was knocked out cold on the bed and is that? Yes, he vomited too. Shizune let out a growl stomping her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Why can't anything ever go right?!" Shizune practically yelled unable to control her anger. Yuuto didn't even flinch, sleeping right through. Shizune quickly gathered up her things and put on her stained kimono. She was about to just leave, but decided that would be irresponsible. She navigated around the vomit and at least propped Yuuto up on his side. That way he wouldn't drown himself if he puked more. Satisfied that he wasn't going to die she truly left.

The Hokage's assistant practically bolted from his apartment and was so pleased when she reached the fresh cool evening Konoha air. It was hard to shake off what just happened. The more she thought about her ill-luck with men the more upset she became. Tears threatened to well up out of her eyes. Shizune started walking at a brisker pace as if she could get away from her sorrow. The faster she walked the blurrier her vision became from the salty tears pooling there. She pinched her eyes shut and began running. Still unable to outrun her solace she channeled chakra to her feet and began hoping from rooftop to rooftop. In no time, she was at home, but she hadn't escaped those tears that were now steadily streaming down her face.

The medic-nin quickly unlocked her door and slammed it shut behind her flipping the latch. As soon as she had reached her sanctuary powerful sobs racked her body and she just began to cry. Not that soft sort of crying either. The kind of crying that hits you after years of pent up sorrow. She found herself curled up in a ball on her floor.

Tonton whined and nuzzled her, but Shizune was inconsolable. Soon the sorrow even infected the piggy who cried little piggy wails with her. And together they just cried.

The next morning Shizune didn't feel any better either. She found herself just lying in bed wishing she could be at work. Then she would have something to take her mind of her troubles. She laid there for what must have been hours, just too depressed to get up. Morning slowly melted into afternoon. If she wanted to, she guessed she could have laid there all day. Not like she had anything better to do.

A growling stomach announced its defiance to her plans. Letting out another deep sigh she finally dragged herself from her bed and showered, again. She felt like she couldn't wash the dirtiness away from how cheap she had been selling herself last night. She ignored her stomach as she attempted to wash the piss stain from the bottom hem of her kimono. Her cheeks colored at how horrible that night had turned out. Some from embarrassment and some from anger.

Completing her task, she opened her cupboards to dig out something to eat. It didn't surprise her that they were all empty. It wasn't that she didn't like to cook, or that she didn't know how. She just was never home so didn't bother. She did open a can of the piggy chow and set it on the floor for Tonton to eat on.

Shizune did a once over in the mirror by her door. Finding herself to look okay despite the blood shot eyes from crying and the heavy bags under her eyes she made her way out into the streets of Konoha. She walked for some time in a bit of a daze when she came across Ino who was arm in arm with Sai.

"Hey Shizune!" The blond called all but dragging Sai along with her. The man seemed content though, but he was a hard person to read. Still, just the presence of the two loving on each other made her a little sad at her own misfortune.

"Hello Ino, Sai," Shizune said offering her best smile. Sai seemed to pick up on her mood and gently tugged on Ino's arm, but no one could accuse Ino of being particularly empathetic.

"I heard you were at the club with Yuuto! How did it go?! Spill!" Ino demanded flipping her hair and offering a smile. Still, just the mention that the loudest mouth in Konoha knew of at least some of her deeds last night wiped the smile of her face. Shizune found herself unable to muster an answer so she just looked down at her feet and brushed past Ino.  
"Fine," Shizune all but whispered, but it was loud enough for Ino to hear. The medic-nin could almost feel the blonde's frown piercing her back as she walked away.

"Sorry Shizune!" Ino called after her, genuinely feeling bad that she had struck a nerve. Shizune ignored it though turning a corner eager to get away from their presence. She found herself outside of Ichiraku's Ramen. The smell was sort of good. She considered eating there just in the hopes that she might run into Naruto. Her hopes were well founded as she could hear his loud boisterous voice coming from behind the curtain.

Shizune was about to sneak under when she heard Hinata's quieter voice making a remark to Naruto. The medic-nin froze from sadness and envy. It had been one of her deeper more buried secrets, that she had been attracted to Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. She hadn't told anyone about it. Now, she would never get the chance. Naruto and Hinata had been happily married for just over a year now.

Opting for something else Shizune quickly departed the ramen stand. She walked for some time before the smell of barbeque slowly drew her in. She settled down quickly in the restaurant in one of the more secluded corners. She just didn't feel like she could meet the attention of anyone that day. She spent her lunch in silence, inwardly reflecting on her position.

Inevitably she did find her eyes wandering the restaurant. The medic-nin was none too surprised to see Temari and Shikamaru sitting across from one another giggling away. From the slight blush and the big smile Shizune guessed that Temari was enjoying herself quite a lot as Shikamaru entertained her with some story. The sand-nin seemed to feel the eyes on her and locked onto the source.

Upon seeing Shizune, the blonde kunoichi smiled at her offering a little wave. Shizune returned with her best smile and a wave of her own, and then the two went back to their meals. The medic-nin was glad she had cried so hard last night or she might've started crying again. It seemed no matter where she went life was slapping her in the face with the fact that she was alone and in her mid-thirties.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another gloomy day in the village of Kirigakure. The mist clung heavily to the village as it usually did. Koga studied the many cylindrical structures that could be faintly seen through the heavy mist. Greenery was aplenty in the village and rooftop gardens were not just common, but almost a part of the structures themselves.

It was an odd twist of fate that Koga found himself back in his clan's home village of Kirigakure. Today marked the last day of his promise to stay in Kirigakure for one week and hear out the Mizukage. That woman had a strange way with words. Even for someone as well versed in political maneuvering as he was, this Mei was on an entirely different level.

She had begun his time in Kirigakure by fulfilling her every promise. The Ookami estate had been returned to him as well as the accompanying funding. Enough to build a legacy upon. That wasn't really what had interested him though.

In addition to her promises she had certainly been monopolizing his intelligence. The Mizukage had heaped a mass of documents upon the wolf-nin's shoulders and he had spent the better part of the week analyzing them with a keen interest. They were the source of the Mizukage's animosity and were the reason she had gone so far out of her way to recruit him.

That is what brought him to the Mizukage's residence. With the probationary week ending he would now be required to give his decision to the Mizukage about whether he would join her village and work as her subordinate. Koga waited patiently picking over his gray kimono to make sure he was presentable. His silvery hair hung loosely down his back with nary a strain out of place. On his left hip hung his katana and the wakizashi was in place on his back.

It was only a few moments until the previous customer of the Mizukage left her office. He was a slight man and one Koga had come to mark as a problem. The man went by the name of Michi and was a known servant to one of the more powerful elders of Kirigakure. He had also been vehemently protesting the Ookami clan's apparent reemergence. That is why Koga wasn't surprised that the man sneered upon making eye contact with the wolf-nin.

Koga passively ignored the man as always not showing any indication that the man was bothering him, because he wasn't. Koga could care less about the man personally, though he did pay acute attention to the political ripple his presence had caused in the past week.

"You can come in now Koga!" The Mizukage called from inside her office. Brushing past the sneering Michi, the wolf-nin made his way into the Mizukage's office. Inside he could see Chōjūrō in his usual place, flanking Mei.

"Good morning, Mizukage-sama," Koga said offering a bow that was just deep enough to honor the kage, but not so deep as to belittle himself. Every time he did that bow he always caught that upwards flick to the corner of Mei's lips. Nothing missed her eyes.

"I told you Koga, relax a little," Mei chided for what had to have been like the thirteenth time that week. In truth, being respectful made him more relaxed. It was what he had been taught. Drilled for years and years under the ruthless training regime of his father. Everything was emphasized in that training from the shinobi arts to high politics and etiquette. It was the way Koga knew.

"Yes Mizukage-sama," Koga answered causing her to let out a little giggle. It was a game to her, he knew. Almost like she wanted to see if she could make the wolf-nin slip up. Twirling her hair around her finger she just stared at Koga for a few minutes. Maybe to make him nervous, but Koga never wavered. Never showed even a flicker of emotion. Not that he didn't know how. It was just part of his training. Showing emotions was to give other insight into your soul and the way you made decisions. There was a time and place to show emotions and those were far and few between.

Still, Koga remained silent and waited patiently. He wasn't sure how long he stood at attention in front of the kage. It must have been quite some time because a few droplets of sweat rolled down Chōjūrō's face as he watched the two play their silent game of politics. Finally, the Mizukage reached under her desk and the sound from the outside vanished in an instant. It was a sound suppression seal to keep it nice and quiet inside, and prevent anyone from eavesdropping.

Koga immediately produced a disc and slipped it into the pricey computer in the Kage's office. The computer flared to life and a projector blasted an image on a barren white wall. The projection was a simple PowerPoint he had created.

"I poured over the data you have given me throughout the week and analyzed it to the best of my ability," Koga began. He saw Mei's lips twitch a little. Such a subtle tell, but she clearly was hoping he would lead with his decision on whether he would remain in the village or not. Koga enjoyed the game of politics just as much as the redhead. He wondered if she would slip and force him to announce his decision out of impatience.

"Strange is it not?" Mei asked rhetorically with a smile gracing her face. Almost, Koga grinned. He pressed a button on a small remote in his hand to change slides as he began. Numerous statistics showed on the screen surprising both Chōjūrō and Mei.

"It was strange, but I believe all occurrences can be explained with enough time, proper investigation and analysis. Though the date was limited in the first few days I was able to categorize the events and came to a few interesting conclusions," Koga began flipping the slides again and continuing his oration, "I noted a marked increase in reports on the supernatural. It appeared that in the past year reports pertaining to supernatural phenomena or otherwise unexplainable occurrences has increased by as much as forty-five percent."

"But we knew there had been an increase," The Mizukage pressed, trying to get a rise out of Koga. She knew he had much more, she just liked to tease.

"Of course, but I had Chōjūrō pull additional data following previous after-war peacetimes. Following those events there was a usual increase in the supernatural phenomena though that was only up to fifteen percent. Additionally, you will note that this percentage rapidly fluctuated. I assess that was due to rumors passing between shinobi and otherwise scaring them. However, all this is a full thirty-five percent below the historical norm. Not to mention the fact that the current bout of supernatural reporting has slowly increased over the past year, from the usual fifteen percent all the way to the forty-five percent increase as if building momentum."

The Mizukage raised her eyebrows a little and shrugged, "That just shows there was an increase that once again we knew about." Another jab, but she was getting impatient.

"Of course, but that was just to establish a basis for the reporting. Now all this data doesn't mean a thing. It is hearsay information passed on by word of mouth and documented in shinobi and spy reports. So, I sought out physical data to corroborate it," Koga explained letting a long pregnant pause feel the room. He took a sip from a glass of water and watched Mei shift uncomfortably in her chair. She clearly hadn't expected his resourcefulness.

"Most of the reports consist of paranormal attacks so naturally there should be some physical evidence. I took my investigation to the Kiri-hospital and pulled some reports. Over the past year there has been a thirty-five percent increase in unexplainable injuries and illnesses. Not a single case was diagnosable by any of the most experience medic-nin on staff," Koga stated, gauging the Kage's reaction.

"Chōjūrō, how come I was never notified about this?" The Mizukage quickly asked upset about the revelation.

"I- uh," Chōjūrō shifted uncomfortably, "We were never passed that data Mizukage-sama."

"Take note, I want the medical staff reprimanded for not passing along this information," The Mizukage ordered. Chōjūrō quickly pulled out a notepad and fumbled with it awkwardly, almost dropping it in his haste. He quickly jotted down the notes.

"Now, unfortunately a lack of sufficient documentation made it impossible to directly connect this data from the hospital with the recent supernatural reporting," Koga continued changing slides again, "But as you can see the rate of increase in supernatural reporting mirrors the rate of increase with unexplainable hospital injuries and illnesses. I assess that this is our physical evidence."

"It seems you cracked the case," The Mizukage grinned, "Such a smart handsome man." Koga shook his head though flipping the slides again.

"That is far from all of it Mizukage-sama. By accident I stumbled across another likely related set of occurrences. Along with the increase in supernatural reporting we have also experienced a twenty-five percent increase in missing person's cases. Given the lack of missions for our shinobi forces this made little sense so I investigated the specifics of the missing persons on a case by case basis and the mystery only grew more convoluted."

"Chōjūrō, another note. I want to speak with the head of our intelligence division," Mei ordered. The swordsman quickly jotted down the information. The kage was getting truly agitated now at the incompetence in her ranks.

Clearing his throat Koga continued, "Now as I delved into these cases I noticed a stark difference. Before ninety-percent of missing persons' cases were consistent with random kidnappings. The cases over the past year do not come close to following that trend. Instead in over ninety-five percent of the cases, it was a mass disappearance involving more than twenty-five individuals simultaneously. All the cases involved incoming and outgoing shipping between Water country and Fire country."

"Pirates," Mei hissed her cheeks coloring in anger.

"That was my initial assessment as well, but not a single missing person was ever ransomed. Ransom accounts for a massive portion of piracy income so it makes little sense that they wouldn't follow through. Additionally, I reached out to a black market contact our village traded with and he confirmed that not a single stolen good from any of the missing ships had ever hit the market. That would reduce the potential income of these pirates by another colossal portion."

"If it isn't pirates, what the hell is going on?" The Mizukage asked hoping Koga had the answer.

"I am sorry, I do not know Mizukage. In one-hundred percent of these missing persons' cases not a single witness was found. Even the most notorious pirates usually let a few of the poorer targets go to instill fear in the ship captains and increase their chances of capturing ships uncontested. The only thing I can conclude is that whatever is causing the disappearances, it isn't pirates. Also of note, not a single of the missing ships were Kiri naval vessels. Perhaps too hard of a target for whatever is causing the disappearances."

"I want to hear your best guess Koga," The Mizukage requested and the wolf-nin nodded.

"I have low-confidence in this assessment, but these ships could have been targeted by hostile shinobi with a bone to pick. Perhaps hoping to reduce Water Country's tariff incomes, but I can't see why. And if that was the case they are incredibly effective at their jobs. I would estimate at least two to three nuke class shinobi, but I have no way of quantifying that. It is also important to note that none of the incoming vessels have reported wreckage of any sort. These ships are just vanishing altogether."

"So, we have nothing to go on, unbelievable," The kage frowned.

"I didn't say that," Koga interjected watching Mei's eyes light up. "All of the disappearances have occurred to ships who documented that they would be traveling in vicinity of the Land of Whirlpools."

"I doubt they would be so foolish as to target our shipping," The Mizukage speculated.

"I agree, but whatever is targeting the shipping is likely on that island," Koga concluded.

"Chōjūrō, I want a squad of shinobi on as many ships traveling by that island as possible," The Mizukage ordered. He began to jot down those notes but Koga held up a hand.

"Honestly, no one knows we are aware of the disappearances, I think we should keep it that way," Koga suggested.

"You think word would get out?" the redhead asked with a raise of her eyebrow. It was bait, he knew.

"I know word would get out Mizukage-sama," Koga clarified.

"Are you saying we have a leak?" Mei asked, but Koga only grinned.

"I know you have a leak. A lot of them in fact. Otherwise why would I be here and why would you be giving me so much access to classified information in my first week," Koga explained letting out a soft chuckle.

"Is that all?" The Mizukage asked gesturing to the amusing PowerPoint.

"No, I saved the best or I guess in this case, worst for last," Koga flipped to the last slides which showed detailed casualty statistics. "I had a morbid curiosity at the results of the marked increase of disappearances and influx of unexplainable medical cases at the hospital. Following the Fourth Shinobi War casualty rates dropped significantly as is expected. Normally this would follow the historical trend of the villages licking their wounds and building up strength."

Koga took another sip of his water and drew in a breath to continue to explain, "Now usually as the wounds healed there would be a steady increase in espionage missions with a moderate casualty rate. Naturally we are experiencing an unprecedented peace and there simply hasn't been any requests for those sorts of underhanded missions. Despite this, the historical average of casualties is completely consistent."

Mei furrowed her brow and shook her head, "What are you trying to say?"

"I am saying that despite this peace and the almost one-hundred percent drop in A-rank and S-rank missions we are experiencing the exact same attrition rate as if we were still undertaking those missions," Koga flipped the slides to show the accompanying data.

"What exactly does that mean though?" the redhead wondered aloud a little surprised at the data.

"I am not completely sure. At first I thought it might be a coincidence, but the numbers are almost identical to the previous shinobi wars. I am usually skeptical about the supernatural, but it is almost like the world is using supernatural phenomena to maintain some sort of balance or some agenda," Koga scratched the back of his head feeling his argument was a little flat.

"That seems like a stretch," The Mizukage challenged leaning back in her hair. Changing the slide again Koga backed up his data.

"The graph you are seeing now is where our casualty rate should be. Almost seventy percent less than the current trend. I have no way to explain this phenomenon. Not even a best guess," the wolf-nin offered with a shrug. He turned off the PowerPoint and handed the disc over to the Mizukage.

"Very well, thank you for the update. Now, please sit and tell me your decision," Mei indicated the chair in front of her desk and Koga politely took the seat glad to get off his painful knees.

A soft sigh accidentally escaped his lips at the pleasure of being off his achy joints, "So, before I announce my decision I have some conditions to my appointment to jonin of Kirigakure."

"Conditions? What makes you think you are in any position to make demands?" The Mizukage leaned forward all but purring the words. Koga knew she admired confidence and played that chord.

"Simple, you need me more than I need you," Koga announced casually, "Elsewise why would you come to the middle of nowhere and recruit someone to return to the village who just happens to have a clan seat on the Kirigakure council." The redhead let out a little sigh leaning back in her chair. She knew she had been cornered, but Koga knew she needed someone capable so he drove his point even further. "Additionally, you are sailing a very leaky ship. You don't have anyone you can trust but the people in this room."

"Then name your price," The Mizukage demanded with a wave of her hand.

"I want unrestricted movement in the Land of Water and your blessing to work covertly in other countries. Additionally, I will pick and choose the missions I undertake and I will not mentor a single squad of genin. In return I will vote exclusively in your favor on all matters passed before the clan council of elders. I also want to work alone and have full access to all reporting entering and exiting this village."

"You will not work alone," The Mizukage quickly dismissed, "And you will take the position as Lord Commander of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"Fine, I will work only with Chōjūrō as a duo team," Koga counter-offered, "Also I can't take that position. Chōjūrō is much more qualified and the title is stupid."

Mei giggled while Chōjūrō's face went beet red. "But you have defeated him in every practice bout. How is he more qualified?"

"His techniques are much more varied. It just so happens that my skill set is the perfect counter to his. He needs to slowly build up momentum throughout a fight whereas I have tailored my skillset towards ending fights quickly," Koga explained casually, his expression passive. Chōjūrō shifted uncomfortably under the volley of compliments, not used to that sort of blatant praise.

"I want you on that team, I don't care what you call the title," Mei shrugged letting out a little dignified snort.

"Fine, make me advisor or something," Koga sighed showing a little emotion, having been worn down by the relentless kage, "But do make Chōjūrō Lord Commander. Since we will be working as a duo team I will personally oversea his training and work to fill his gaps. No doubt he can also provide me valuable insight into endurance training as well. A win-win for you." Mei drummed her fingers on her desk for a few moments before giggling.

"Deal," She gestured to Chōjūrō who quickly turned and began rummaging for something behind her desk. "Don't get any ideas down there, Swordsman," Mei teased causing Chōjūrō to almost feint at the suggestion as he produced a Mist jonin vest and hitai-ate.

"Congratulations Koga, on your appointment to jonin and advisor to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and to you Chōjūrō on becoming Lord Commander," Mei grinned an almost cat-like smile. Koga felt like despite all his maneuvering the Kage had still out flanked him politically. He was always playing into her hands.

"Oh, but before you can go about rebuilding the order I have a mission for you," The Mizukage announced suddenly.

"What is it?" Koga asked scratching at his chin as he leaned back in the chair.

"An embassy is opening in Konoha. It will be the central face of the Shinobi Alliance. I want my swordsmen present for the grand opening," Mizukage replied with a shrug.

"And unofficially?" Koga immediately asked with amusement.

"I want you to continue to investigate this supernatural activity," Mei grinned, "I want to know if Konoha is involved, but I don't want you to reveal our cards just yet. The last thing I want to be known as is the Village Who Jumps as Ghosts in the Mist." Koga let out a little laugh and nodded.

"I will get my affairs in order tonight and Chōjūrō and I will depart first thing in the morning," Koga announced.

"Good, dismissed," The Mizukage ordered with another flick of her wrist.

Koga studied the three staff members gathered before him. Throughout the week, he had conducted over a hundred interviews to finally come up with these staff members. Unfortunately, due to the size and state of the Ookami residence it was necessary to acquire some staff for renovations, management and cleaning.

His eyes studied his choices. Koga had been pleased at his luck. He had hired one butler by the name of Todashi. He was an older gentleman with a thin, clean shaven face and dark graying hair. The man was very qualified and thanks to Koga's access to classified intelligence, he deemed the man to have a clean enough background to be trustworthy in the position. The man currently stood quietly in his black kimono, and portrayed the image of a dignified and capable servant.

Flanking him were two younger women. The middle-aged woman was an experienced and capable groundskeeper by the name of Chika. The woman was twenty-four and of average intelligence and appearance. She wore dark pants and a green loose-fitting t-shirt to keep her cool and unrestricted in her task of grounds keeping. She sported short brown hair, brown eyes to match, and for a splash of color or to make some sort of impression she had tucked a daisy behind her ear.

The last, least intelligent, and most unqualified member of the team was the maid he had hired. She was but fifteen years old and went by the name of Sango. There had been other much more qualified people that could have filled the position more adequately, but Koga didn't want to admit his soft spot. The young girl had lost her family and was living in destitute conditions on the bottom rung of the Kirigakure caste system. Having grown up poor himself and in a village stranded in poverty he sympathized closely with the young girl. That and she reminded him of _her._

Shaking the oncoming depressing feelings away before they took root he assessed the girl's appearance. She was much more remarkable than the groundskeeper. She had the same brown eyes, but striking medium length blue hair pulled back in a ponytail. Unlike during the interview when she had been wearing nothing but rags, she was now wearing a long, new pink kimono with a matching pink ribbon holding her hair in the pony-tail. A small freckle dotted her left cheek.

Sango had certainly put the stipend he gave her to get cleaned up to good use. She was practically glowing. Those clothes were probably the most expensive things she owned now.

"Welcome to your first day of duty in the Ookami estate," Koga announced giving everyone a little bow. Chika and Todashi immediately returned the bow, both bowing deeply. Sango was late, but copied the other's example bowing as well.

"Thank you, Koga-sama," They replied in haphazard unison. Koga could have sworn the butler's eye twitched at the haphazard display.

"As of today, you are now official staff of the Ookami estate. As you may have noticed the estate is in a horrible state of disrepair. I will be granting an additional allowance to buy personal items as you settle into the estate," Koga began explaining. Sango raised her hand quickly and Koga just raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Sango?" Koga questioned.

"What do you mean settlin' in?" the girl asked in confusion.

"All of you have an assigned quarter upon this estate and will function as live-in servants. You may be accompanied by up to one family member or guest. You will have full access to the pantry and facilities on this estate. Unfortunately, given the run-down status of the estate many of the rooms are under-furnished and filthy. The stipend will be to get your rooms in order and buy any necessary items to make your stay as comfortable as possible."

"Thank you so much goshuujinsama," Sango bowed particularly low and he thought he could see tears welling up in her little eyes.

"Sango, you will oversee cleaning the estate and once clean, you will maintain the cleanliness of the estate. I do have very high standards, so I wouldn't thank me yet," Koga replied, but he had a feeling the girl would all but break her back trying to clean the estate. "Chika, you will oversee taming the overgrown yards. I want the weeds removed, the trees trimmed, and the garden in tip-top shape." Chika bowed in response a small smile on her face. Koga wondered if that was from eagerness, or the fact that he was probably overpaying her.

"Todashi, you will have the hardest job of all," Koga began. The man inclined his head a little as if knowing what it entailed, but there was a lot to be said. "You will not only be head-butler but also secondary head of the household until I appoint someone else. As such these two report directly to you and you will be in charge of paying them. In addition, you will oversee allocating any miscellaneous funding for tools and items necessary for them to function in their positions."

Todashi's eyes widened a little in surprised. Koga didn't doubt that the man was wondering just how much of an extensive background check the wolf-nin had done on him. It had been extensive indeed and during that Koga had stumbled across his many managerial qualifications.

"You will also personally oversee the renovation of the estate and provide me with a weekly progress report," Koga explained seeing the man give him a questioning glance.

"I am sorry Koga-sama, but you do not wish a daily report?" The butler asked raising his eyebrows.

"A daily report will be quite hard considering I expect to be absent from the village for the following month," Koga let a small smile show. It was the first time he had broke that news, but Todashi merely inclined his head and raised his eyebrow. The wolf-nin knew the man was more than capable.

"How much freedom do I have with funding Koga-sama?" the butler asked.

"As much as you need. I don't want you to cut corners on the restoration of the estate. You can hire anyone required to assist in the renovation and have full authority to approve those employees independently. I know your background, I don't feel the need to micromanage you, just get it done," Koga ordered cutting the matter short with finality.

"Oh, and if the estate isn't in tip top shape by the time I return to the village in one month's time you will all be fired," Koga added as he departed the room. The two women looked floored by the revelation, but he sword Todashi's eyes twinkled at the challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since their departure from Kirigakure and the two mist-nin had been making decent progress. Two days by ship and one and a half days over land. Most of that had been spent in silence though Chōjūrō didn't mind as he hopped from tree limb to tree limb just a few paces behind Koga.

The swordsman guessed that they were only ten or so miles outside of Konoha, but didn't know. Koga had been keeping off the road that connected Konoha to the Great Naruto Bridge. Chōjūrō wasn't sure if he was expecting trouble or just paranoid. He briefly considered asking the wolf-eyed man, but decided against it.

It wasn't from a lack of interest so much as a lack of spine. Despite Koga's insistence that they were at least equal in power, Chōjūrō couldn't help but feel like there was a huge difference in their strengths. At the very least, he felt excited about the trip to Konoha though. He had never been in the village itself before. He asked Koga what it was like, but to his surprise Koga had never been there either. Koga even went so far as to explain he hadn't seen much outside of that village they had found him in.

The shark-toothed-nin smiled a little at the thought. Maybe Koga was just as nervous and excited as he was. After all, he had been keeping off the roads and was slowly picking up the pace as they neared the village. He had to admit. He also took comfort from his comrade. The man had proven to be a skilled sensory-nin, on par with the Inuzuka, but with even better wolf-like hearing. That and Koga looked a lot better sporting the gray flak jacket of Kiri and hitai-ate tied around his right left shoulder.

The swordsman was stunned from his thoughts as Koga came to an abrupt stop and held his fist in the air signaling an immediate halt. Chōjūrō barely stopped in time coming up right next to Koga and almost spilling off the branch. Just before he slipped he channeled chakra to glue him to the branch and despite the strain it put on his shins to stop so suddenly he had done it.

He glanced at Koga questioningly, but the man didn't return the gaze. The wolf-nin kept looking dead ahead into the forest and was standing completely still. Chōjūrō wanted to ask what was going on, but Koga hadn't dropped his fist. That and the man's wolf-ears twitched like he was scanning for sound. Then there was the constant sniffing of the wolf's nose.

After what seemed like an eternity Koga turned his attention to Chōjūrō and began to speak, "There are about fifteen shinobi approximately a mile in front of us in a wide screen ambush formation. The forest is unusually still as well," Koga explained dropping his fist and seeming to analyze the information.

"Leaf-nin?" Chōjūrō asked his voice only wavering a little. His hopes were dashed as Koga shook his head.

"I doubt it. They are almost ten miles out from the village. They wouldn't have a guard force that heavy this far out, especially in peace time. And even if they were, the ambush screen they have set up still would make me pause," Koga answered sniffing the air some more.

"Do you want to investigate it?" Chōjūrō asked feeling a little light-headed at the sudden change in their situation. Koga didn't answer for some time seeming to scan the forest.

"No. They are all at least Jonin strength. Such a wide net too," Koga tensed a little as his nose seemed to pick up something. "There is blood on the air. A little fresh. I think they just got into position. Maybe eliminated one of Konoha's long range patrols, I can't be too sure, but I doubt they had time to set up traps."

"W-what do you want to do?" Chōjūrō asked, his voice but a whisper.

"That patrol will eventually be expected to check in, but I don't know Konoha's standard response time to a missing patrol, especially in peace time. That is if the blood is even from a Konoha patrol. This position is too exposed as well. I say we double back a few miles and try to circumvent their screen," Koga suggested as he began to check all of his gear.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Chōjūrō nodded feeling a little confidence seep into his body.

"Okay, then that is what we are going to do," Koga agreed, "Now I don't think they are onto us, but if they have sensed us, they are probably going to pursue. The way that screen is set up and where, I am sure they intended to ambush us specifically. If they start pursuing us we will be in trouble so prepare for a skirmish."

Chōjūrō quietly pulled his sword from his back and began channeling his confidence. With his free hand, he pushed his glasses into a firmer position on his nose feeling his body begin to tense with apprehension.

"Ready?" Koga asked rotating on the branch and preparing to double back. Chōjūrō did the same and gave a nod. "Go!" Koga quietly commanded leaping into action. The pace was a little faster than the one they had used to approach, but not too much. They had barely moved a hundred yards though before he heard the wolf-nin cuss under his breath.

"They are onto us, pick it up," Koga yelled as he massively increased the pace of their flight. Chōjūrō tried to match the pace the best he could traveling at top speed, but the wolf-nin had proved faster. Still, Koga seemed to sense Chōjūrō had reached his top speed and slowed to match the pace.

Chōjūrō could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest both from the exertion and the fear of being chased by a superior force. Then there was the fear of not knowing. He couldn't tell if they were outrunning the pursuers or not. Koga's sensory capabilities were vastly superior to his own. From the way Koga began gripping the hilt of his katana though and the sweat that began to pour down his cheeks Chōjūrō began to fear the worst.

"Seven of them have broken away from the group and are outpacing us," Koga reported seeming to have no trouble maintaining the pace. "We are not going to be able to outrun them, but there are only three immediately behind us. The rest are wide on the flanks. Their intention is likely to harry us and slow our flight until they can concentrate maximum fighting power against us."

Chōjūrō just nodded as he began to breathe a little harder at the exertion of the pace. Koga slowed them down a little and Chōjūrō just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Their line is a little thin. If we turn around I think we stand a reasonable chance of catching them off guard. Our best chance of survival here is to throw everything we have into punching a whole in their screen. Catch, your breath and slow a little. We want it to seem like we are still on the run until the last second. Once we break through that line, don't look back and make like hell for Konoha. Once we get close we are going to raise up as much of a ruckus as we can to try to draw the Leaf's attention."

Chōjūrō nodded again gripping the hilt of Hiramekarei tightly.

"One of the three behind us broke a head a little of the other two," Koga called out quickly, "Turn on my signal." Koga held up his hand and began counting down. Five… Four…. Three… Two… One…

Koga and Chōjūrō landed horizontally on a tree trunk and threw all their might into a jump, promptly doing a complete one-eighty in just a split second. A mere three seconds after that Chōjūrō could feel the chakra signatures up ahead. Koga hadn't been kidding. They felt strong.

Suddenly Koga exploded in a burst of speed and Chōjūrō almost lost sight. A masked shinobi appeared out of nowhere, but seemed to scramble in surprise as Koga appeared in front of him. A flash of steel and Chōjūrō could only see red mist in the air as the masked shinobi fell from the treetops in two pieces.

Koga dropped back matching Chōjūrō's pace. "The two fell back. There are four altogether dead ahead. Prepare something powerful!" Koga had sheathed his sword and began flashing through hand-signs at such a pace Chōjūrō couldn't even guess what the jutsu was. Instead the swordsman began pumping even more chakra into his blade. Koga had bought him enough time for something flashy indeed.

Chōjūrō could feel his confidence soaring.

"Fifteen seconds," Koga called out. "Ten… Five…" Then Chōjūrō saw them. Four shinobi with masks on. The masks were unlike anything Chōjūrō had seen before on Anbu or hunter-nin. They were large, covering the whole front half of the enemies' heads. Instead of animals they were grotesque with horns sprouting out, giving them a demonic appearance. Then, they were engaged.

"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique," Koga called out and a massive torrent of water came spiraling from his mouth smashing through everything in front of them like paper. Trees exploded and Chōjūrō lost sight of the enemy as they scrambled to avoid the technique. The enemy made the mistake of being in a block formation. The front two were smashed aside by the jutsu and lost in the forest below.

Just before it hit the enemy pair called out, "Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall." A massive wall of stone sprung up completely stopping the wolf-nin's waterfall technique, but Chōjūrō could see how much it had been weakened. Throwing the wrapping from his weapon he revealed a massive chakra halberd. Koga had slowed a bit seeming to look for a way around the wall, but upon seeing the weapon, formed up behind Chōjūrō instilling more confidence in the swordsman.

Chōjūrō cocked back the weapon and with a mighty swing completely smashed through the earth wall sending the two shinobi behind it flying. Koga split off after making it through the wall and cut the throat of one of the shinobi Chōjūrō had sent flying. With a gulp, Chōjūrō did the same to the other, easily cleaving him in two with the powerful halberd. That was about it though and Chōjūrō had to begin building up for another attack.

That chance didn't come as he could feel chakra signatures almost everywhere around them except for directly in front. Kunai came flying from the flanks and the two mist-nin were hard pressed to dodge the consistent volleys, but the enemy didn't seem eager to close into melee range.

"They learned from their fallen comrades," Koga said his sword now out and parrying what seemed like a never-ending barrage of kunai. "They are just slowing us so the others can catch up. We need to buy more time or we are dead." Chōjūrō desperately thought of a way out of the situation, but came up short.

"Koga, you are faster, go ahead I will hold them," Chōjūrō tried to command, but his voice wavered. The wolf-nin shook his head sharply.

"That is stupid, you will die," Koga growled. A couple of masked shinobi appeared next to Koga, and the wolf-nin began to desperately hack at them with his katana. Another volley of kunai went flying at the wolf-nin causing Chōjūrō to gasp. Drawing his wakizashi, Koga parried the kunai while he continued to fend of the melee attackers with his katana.

Chōjūrō didn't have time to even breathe a sigh of relief as he became hard-pressed as well. A snarling masked-nin came bounding up behind him slashing with a kunai. Chōjūrō pivoted, turning to face him and slashed, jumping backwards from branch to branch as he desperately fended off the attacks. The masked-nin fell back under the flurry of blows and Chōjūrō, pivoted again to regain momentum. Two hemmed him in on the flanks and he lost sight of Koga in the scuffle.

Chōjūrō, desperately defended, barely able to escape being wounded. High, low, high, left, right. The attacks were coming too fast. He ducked as soon as he heard the whistling of a volley of kunai cutting the air. They were faster. Charged with wind chakra. He could feel his hair bristle as it was sliced by kunai passing mere millimeters above his scalp. It bought him space though. He swung hard with his halberd out to his left and was met with a satisfying 'thunk,' as another enemy was brought low.

A counterattack came in hard from his right, seizing the opening. He couldn't bring Hiramekarei around to bear in time. Stars flashed in his eyes as something sharp pierced his side. Chōjūrō groaned in pain, but through sheer adrenaline he had managed to bring the halberd around and fend of the attacker before the wound was deepened.

Chōjūrō's confidence slipped as four more shinobi flanked him, two on each side. He didn't know where Koga had gone. They were so fucked. His confidence slipped as he fended off another attack. His chakra blade wavered. Another attack came in from his wounded side. There was no way to parry.

Suddenly he felt the air ripple. A flash of steel and the two shinobi to his right fell away, their lethal blows falling before they could finish the swordsman. Koga was there next to him, but he didn't look any better. There was blood seeping from his brow. Chōjūrō could barely register it as he fended off another attack. That was when he felt it. Four or five of the enemy had created a screen in front.

Chōjūrō's blade shattered as did his confidence. They were doomed.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!" Koga yelled and suddenly a huge torrent of water exploded from Koga's mouth, sweeping up Chōjūrō in the process. The shinobi on the flanks were crushed under the sudden weight of the water, but it was surprisingly light where Chōjūrō was. He shot up to the surface of the massive wave and summoning chakra into his feet began to surf it with Koga.

The enemy in front immediately began scratching together a desperate defense, but it was too late as the wave slammed into them knocking them from their feet. Koga cut down two more before they could recover and the mist-nin briefly broke away from the crowd carried forward by the momentum of Koga's jutsu. Chōjūrō could hardly keep the pace with Koga though as he desperately put all his will into applying pressure to his rapidly bleeding wound.

Koga got close to him and seemed to look it over briefly, before cussing and wiping his own blood from his brow. Chōjūrō was afraid now. Koga was panting heavily and was actually slowing down more than Chōjūrō.

"I put," Koga began gasping for breath, "All I had… Into that.." They could feel the shinobi behind them closing in for the kill, but Konoha had come into sight. It was only four miles away. "Time, buy time! Tags and mist!" Koga called out pulling exploding tags from his pockets and just slapping them to trees as he flew by them.

Chōjūrō formed a single seal and called out, "Water Release: Hidden Mist Technique." A heavy mist flooded the area. The swordsman then followed Koga's lead slapping tags to trees. Explosions sounded as the tags detonated. With satisfaction Chōjūrō noted that one of their pursuers was caught in the blast, but a few more had recovered and were closing in.

The forest became deafening as tag after tag exploded leaving a trail of devastation behind them. It bought them precious seconds, but their pace was slowing considerably. Chōjūrō resolved himself falling back with Koga. The wolf-nin hadn't left him, so the swordsman would die by his side. He could feel the enemies surge in speed around their flanks. The masked-nin had to give them a wide birth as Koga and Chōjūrō took to throwing kunai to spread their tags over a greater distance. More seconds were bought, but the tags ran out.

Suddenly, their pursuers leapt further away. Chōjūrō furrowed his brow. That didn't make any sense. Then, realization struck. A small chakra signature was just ahead. A clone. It was on him. An enemy clone covered in dozens of exploding tags, fell from the tree tops within inches of Chōjūrō.

Time slowed to a crawl. He closed his eyes and could feel the air vibrate to his right. Then, he heard the crack of timber giving way under strain. A half a heartbeat later he felt someone collide with the right side of his body with tremendous force. Crack. His bones gave way under the force of the impact. He felt the humerus bone of his right arm crack. His clavicle, his ribs. The pain didn't even register it hit him so fast. Stars filled the darkness and he snapped his eyes open.

He was now a dozen yards from the clone in just a split second. He barely had time to glance over his shoulder to see what hit him and knocked him away from the clone. It was Koga, but the wolf-nin had lost nearly all momentum knocking Chōjūrō away from the clone covered in exploding tags.

"Koga!" Chōjūrō yelled as the clone exploded and flames from the blast completely enveloped his partner. The blast accelerated his free fall even more. He was out of control. The blast had knocked him into trees and he felt his body get propelled through one tree-trunk and slammed into another. Then darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Shizune let out a contented sigh as she watched some bird fly high in the afternoon sky. It had been a long and tough week and the embassy was finally in order. Now, they were just waiting on the staff from the many shinobi nations to arrive so they could hold the opening tea ceremony. The Sand, Stone, Rain, and Grass delegations had already arrived. They were just waiting on a group from Kumo and one from Kiri.

It was the Mist delegation that she found herself currently waiting for. Word had arrived the day before that the Mist delegation had made landfall in Fire Country and were making quick progress. In fact, she expected them along any time now.

Shizune fretted over her kimono, making sure she looked completely professional. She hadn't expected to wait so long. At least she wasn't alone.

Shizune glanced to her counterparts. One of them with shoulder-length brown hair, a bandana, and clad in the standard Konoha jōnin uniform, was leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed. He idly shifted a senbon around in him mouth as he patiently waited.

"Remind me why you decided to tag along?" Shizune asked politely with a soft giggle.

Genma shrugged shifting the senbon again, "I heard Chōjūrō was going to be in the delegation for the opening ceremony. We fought together in the Fourth Shinobi War and I wanted to catch up. I should have figured he would be late." Shizune giggled having expected the small crack from Genma.

"Yeah, well if I had known I might have packed a lunch," Another man replied letting out a soft sigh. From behind, this man would have never stuck out, but one look at his face and you would never forget him. The man featured a weal-like scar running across the bridge of his nose and down the left side of his face. He had very common brown hair, dark eyes and was also wearing the standard Konoha jōnin uniform.

"No one told you to come along Raidō," Genma prodded light heartedly and the two shared a chuckle.

"Eh, why not," Raidō replied calmly, "Nothing ever happens any-"

A series of explosions sounded somewhere off in the distance snapping the three to attention.

"Now you've done it," Genma cracked jumping into the tree tops. Shizune and Raidō quickly followed him. The medic-nin rapidly scanned the horizon from her perch in a panic. Then she saw the smoke in the distance. A cloudy trail leading straight towards the village. Most were small explosions, but even further in the distance it appeared that there had been battle from the jutsu devastation.

"Quick come on!" Shizune ordered dashing across the tree tops making all haste towards the explosions. Two yellow flares popped into the sky much closer to the commotion than her own team was. It was two patrols signaling each other of an enemy presence. She closed the distance between her and the trail of explosions by another half mile. Red flares popped into the sky, signaling initial engagements between the patrols and the enemy.

Almost as soon as the red lit the air, a purple flare followed. That signaled the enemy had been eliminated or were beginning to retreat. Then, the real explosion happened. A large thundering explosion rippled through the tree tops merely some five-hundred meters away. Dust and debris clouded the air in a thick haze. Shizune covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono as she entered the cloud quickly closing on the scene.

A red star cluster popped in the air and she felt her heart start pounding. Red star clusters signaled that a squad needed immediate medical attention. Shizune didn't even have to think about it as her legs were already rapidly propelling her towards the cluster. Yellow star clusters popped from Konoha almost two miles in the distance meaning they had read the situation and were sending all available personnel to respond to the crisis.

Shizune had made it to where the red star-cluster had originated and spotted two shinobi by a tree. She squinted through the debris and was shocked as she dropped into the clearing. A whole segment of the forest had been torn asunder. Trees were splintered, wood chippings and splinters littered the area from the large blast. She dashed towards the two shinobi and felt herself swallow hard.

One of them was laying on the ground. His shoulder was twisted in a grotesque fashion and blood drenched his right side. She didn't recognize him immediately through all the grime coating the shinobi, but the blue hair sprouting from the top of his head gave it away.

A Konoha chūnin she didn't recognize was doing all he could to stem the bleeding from the mist-nin's side. Upon seeing Shizune the man seemed to immediately recognize her.

"Shizune-san," The chūnin murmured, his voice strained. He scrambled out of her way as she dropped down to her knees by the mist-nin. Charging her hands with green healing chakra she began to scan the man's body for injuries.

"Oh shit, Chōjūrō!" Genma said from somewhere behind Shizune and ran up on the other side of the injured shinobi. Shizune let out a small sigh of relief as she finished her scan.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," She called out to Genma over the wounded shinobi's pained groaning. "He has a shallow puncture wound above his right hip. That isn't the worst of it though. Several splinters of wood have pierced his legs in several locations. I don't want those removed until we have him at a hospital."

Shizune was already working her magic even as she spoke. She had quickly clotted the wound on the man's right hip, but she noticed something else. "Damn, a lot of his bones are broken." Chōjūrō's vision seemed to clear momentarily and he looked to Genma with a flicker of recognition. His breathing was labored and Shizune saw his right arm twitch. The small movement elicited a shriek from Chōjūrō and his pained cries filled the air.

"Don't move!" Shizune ordered the mist-nin as she kept stemming his bleeding, but whether the man had even heard her, she didn't know. Catching another breath Chōjūrō reached up with his left arm this time and grabbed Genma by the vest in a surprising show of strength yanking the man's ear down to his mouth.

"Koga," Chōjūrō rasped, his breathing heavy, "Find Koga!" Then the mist-nin's eyes clouded again as he let out another groan of pain.

"Koga?" Genma asked looking up at the chūnin.

"I-I don't know," the chūnin shook his head.

"Help! We need help over here!" Another chūnin called from somewhere in the trees. Raidō and Genma shared a look, then left to assist the needy chūnin. Shizune did another scan of Chōjūrō when the man started coughing up blood.

"Shit!" Shizune cussed immediately investigating the man's lungs. "Two ribs on his right side have punctured his lung." That was bad. Shizune pumped some her chakra into the problem area forcibly removing the ribs from the man's lungs. As she got them out she sealed the internal wounds with chakra.

"Shizune! We need you here right now!" Genma yelled. Despite his calm voice and demeanor, he portrayed a sense of urgency that had Shizune quickly finishing up her patch job on Chōjūrō. She stood looking to the chūnin.

"Get this man on a stretched and have one of your teammates help you rush him to the hospital now! Don't stop for anything and don't touch that shrapnel," Shizune ordered in a clipped manner. Then without another second spared she dashed towards Genma. It was only maybe twenty-five yards away, but she could tell this had been where the blast originated.

The trees were heavily damaged. The damage was so extensive some of the larger trees had been completely shattered in the middle and toppled over. Crowded around a pile of debris were two chūnin, Genma and Raidō. Shizune navigated her way through the debris towards the commotion.

She didn't even have to ask what she had been called over for. She could hear it. A man's cries of pain filled the air. His exhales were little more than a continuous, pained grunt. The intakes were sharp and wheezy. Shizune couldn't see him though. Her sight was obstructed by some fallen logs, branches and other debris. She made her way around the debris, already worried about what she would see.

One of the chūnin had gone green in the face and turned away. He vomited. Genma and Raidō fared better but even them, veteran shinobi, looked a little pale at the sight. Then Shizune saw it; a man with his legs pinned under a large log. His face was completely covered in blood, and what she imagined had been white or silvery hair was stained pink.

The man's hands were on his gut. No, Shizune shook her head in disbelief. Those hands were holding in his guts. The front of his mist jōnin flak jacket had been completely split open by the blast. She imagined if he hadn't been wearing it he would be dead. She dropped down next to the man and ran her hands over his form to check the damage.

"Do you want us to remove this log?" Genma asked indicating the one trapping his legs.

"No! You touch that log and he is going to die," Shizune warned as her hands expertly assessed the damage.

"How? How is he alive?" Raidō asked in disbelief.

"He is in bad shape," Shizune called out, "I can't believe it, but he is actually holding himself together with chakra. I don't know how long he can keep it up." Her hands were already healing several deep lacerations along the man's arm. She ran a hand over his head, scanning for damage. There she met some inconsistencies. His ears were missing. No, not missing. The anatomy was inhuman.

"He has strange anatomy, but the head laceration is light. I am more concerned about traumatic brain injury," Shizune announced. It was for her own benefit. Years of working with other medical shinobi, she called out what she found even if no one was there to hear it. "There is so much shrapnel," Shizune stated in complete disbelief. This wasn't the worst case she had ever seen, but out of the hundreds and hundreds she had seen over the course of two wars, it was in the top twenty. The man should be dead.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," The man cried out looking Shizune in the eyes. His yellow eyes pierced through her calm demeanor. She gasped a little. The man was still completely conscious and aware. She couldn't even begin to understand the pain he must be in. She sensed the chakra holding his guts and crushed legs together slip a little and understood his words.

"You have to, you hear me!?" Shizune yelled at the man, "You will die if you stop doing what you are doing. Buy me time." The man winced and let out a guttural cry of pain. She felt chakra surge through his body again and the bonds strengthened. But whatever reserve that chakra had just come from, was going to be tapped out soon. Her hands shifted to his abdominal wound finally having stopped the bleeding in his arms and upper torso.

The medic-nin's breath hitched as she began to try to move the man's hands, but they were surprisingly strong. She cupped his face.

"I need you to hold those legs together, but I am going to take care of your stomach," Shizune ordered prying the man's hands away from his guts. As soon as she did some of the man's intestines spilled from him causing another of the green chūnin to lose the contents of his lunch.

"Shinji rarenai," Genma cursed as he watched the display.

"Genma!" Shizune yelled drawing the jōnin's eyes to her own, "Where is Iwashi?!" Genma shook his head for a second.

"I don't know, should be on patrol why?" Genma asked causing Shizune's eyebrow to furrow a little.

"If that means he is nearby you go get him right now and bring him here," Shizune ordered. Genma knew better than to argue and dashed off into the tree tops to complete his task.

"It hurts, fuck! It hurts so bad," the man beneath her hands cried in pain.

"I am sorry, I need you to brace yourself, you can't pass out on me okay. You will die if you end that jutsu you are using," Shizune pleaded with the man she could feel slipping through her hands. She didn't wait for a response and began to stuff the man's guts back into him. She needed to get him stable enough to make it to that hospital. Nothing else mattered.

The man howled and began writhing as the pain became excruciating. A few tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them out. They mixed with the sweat pouring down her face.

The man's hands reached up and latched onto her face dragging her attention to his yellow eyes. "Kill me please," The man pleaded as whatever jutsu he had been using slipped. Shizune pushed her chakra into overdrive as the man's bloody hands continued to clutch to her face.

"Just kill me, I don't deserve to live," The man gasped at her, "Kill me, it hurts so bad." The man started to slip into unconsciousness. Despite needing both hands she took one from the mist-nin's stomach and batted his hands bloody hands off her face. Then she raised the hand in the air and brought it down hard across his face with a massive smack. The man's eyes stopped clouding.

"Don't you fucking give up on me," Shizune demanded giving him another harsh smack, "Don't you give up. You reactivate that jutsu now. You are going to get through this." The man gasped and let out another guttural cry of pain as he forced the chakra back into his legs clotting what she imagined was severe arterial bleeding. But even the few seconds he had let the jutsu slip had done inflicted significant damage. She could feel his control of that jutsu continue to slip as she desperately flooded his stomach with chakra.

She gave it every drop she had, but she was quickly getting exhausted. Then, back-up arrived. Two more shinobi she recognized, drenched in sweat from a sprint from Konoha. They were skilled medic-nin, but she needed more than mere skill.

"Where is Sakura?" Shizune demanded still working her jutsu to seal the large gash in the wolf-eyed man's stomach.

"She was off-duty today, I don't know," The shinobi replied dropping to the other side of the Mist-nin who was still crying out in pain.

"He is slipping," Shizune called out feeling the jutsu end again. "Apply tourniquets to both of those legs now!" The medic-nin immediately jumped to the task. Once applied, they pulled a marker out and wiped the blood from the mist-nin's brow with their sleeve. When it was clear they wrote, 'TT-1314' for the time the tourniquets was applied. She felt a hand scramble for her own. She glanced down and saw those piercing eyes looking at her again. The man's cries quieted and his eyes clouded a little more.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," The man whispered over and over. She wasn't sure he was even speaking to her. His hand settled on her wrist squeezing it in comfort as he started to slip into unconsciousness. She slapped him again, but there was no effect.

"Patient is going into cardiac arrest, we're losing him!" One of the other medics called out.

"Start compressions, we need to stabilize him!" Shizune ordered. A medic popped open the tattered remains of the mist-nin's flak jacket and began chest compressions as Shizune turned her attention to his legs.

"Left leg is badly broken, but no immediate danger," Shizune shifted to the other, "Right leg has a deep laceration. The artery is severed below this log. Tourniquet has slowed the bleeding. His bones are disintegrating. I need him awake now."

"Administering adrenaline!" The medic performing compressions moved out of the way as her partner produced a shot. She searched the mist-nin's chest briefly, then seemingly finding a spot she brought the shot down in a hard strike, plunging the needle into his chest. As the shot injected into him, the wolf-nin gasped in some air and his pained cries flooded the air again.

Shizune felt the man reactivate the jutsu. His bones stopped being slowly crushed by the heavy trunk.

"I need help here!" Shizune called to the last remaining chūnin. The other two had long since left with the previous patient. To his credit, the man jumped to attention and nodded. "We are going to lift this log from him. We need to do it quickly understand? Then you have to watch for shifting debris. I don't want anything disturbing our work."

"Hai!" The man nodded.

"One! Two! Three!" Shizune called and they both grunted a little as they lifted the heavy log from the man. The mist-nin's cries of pain intensified. They heaved the log and let it drop a short distance away. Shizune didn't waste any time dropping back down and going over the man's legs.

"I am entering the wound," Shizune stuck a finger into a wound along the inside of the mist-nin's right thigh. She dug around for a while, but guided by chakra from her other hand she quickly found the target, "Found the artery! I am going to pinch and seal it." Shizune channeled chakra into the fingers she had gouged into the wound and then pinched the artery with a concentrated pulse of medical chakra. A few seconds later and she had the artery temporarily sealed.

"Artery is sealed with chakra, removing tourniquets," Shizune loosened the tourniquets. She could barely hear herself over the man's pained grunts. One of the medics pulled out another shot and was about to inject it when Shizune slapped it from her hand.

"No morphine, we need him conscious, patient is using a jutsu keeping his leg bones intact. If he stops that jutsu, we lose the legs. I want to move him. Damn it!" Shizune cursed looking around the clearing for Genma. Almost as if on cue he appeared from the tree tops with Iwashi in tow.

"Genma, Raidō, Iwashi," Shizune yelled getting their attention, "Get over here right now." They didn't waste a second reporting to the blood covered woman.

"I want you to use the Flying Thunder Formation Technique to get him to the hospital," Shizune explained.

"We can only use it to travel to set locations," Raidō began to explain but was cut off by Genma.

"We can get him to the Hokage who is in Konoha and move him from there, but we can only take him. You will have to go back on foot," Genma looked to Shizune for understanding.

"Okay, give me a second," Shizune shifted back up to the man's face and held it in her hands, clearing the blood from his eyes.

"I need you to bear this pain a little longer. You keep that jutsu going, I don't want you to lose your legs. Okay?" Shizune asked searching the man's eyes for a little clarity. She gave him a little slap and his eyes cleared. "You hold that jutsu okay!?"

"H-hai," The man let out barely a whisper. Shizune squeezed his hands and got to her feet.

"Okay, do it now! I will meet you at the hospital. Get him to Sakura!" Shizune ordered. She didn't even look back as the Hokage Guard Platoon began executing the jutsu. She was already leaping from tree to tree at maximum speed to make it to the hospital.

Kakashi paced about his office awaiting news about the disturbance outside of Konoha. Reports indicated that the enemy had fled the scene and were fighting an extremely successful and aggressive tactical retreat. His door burst open revealing Sakura. The woman's hair was disheveled and her uniform looked as if it had been hastily thrown on. Today she had been off duty but the Hokage had called her in given the incident.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura called out reporting for duty.

"Sakura," Kakashi nodded, "I just received a report from a chūnin at the site of the blast. Two shinobi were injured, one was moderately wounded but the other was in critical condition. The first should be arriving at the hospital, but I need you to go out and help Shizune rig-"

A flash of blinding light flooded the office and there was a thud on his desk as papers exploded all over the room. Kakashi recognized the jutsu. In a split second the office went from a relatively calm scene, to a horror movie. A man's body thudded onto the desk where the papers had been forcefully displaced by the Flying Thunder Formation Technique. Blood immediately started dripping onto the floor and cries filled to room.

Genma blinked as his eyes adjusted to the difference in light, but Sakura had reacted far quicker shoving them out of the way and immediately assessing the injuries of the wounded man writhing on the Hokage's desk.

"What the hell?" Sakura asked herself immediately identifying the man's use of some technique. She guessed the purpose as well as the reason he hadn't been administered morphine.

"Get me a stretcher now!" Sakura called out as she began to administer medical jutsu to the groaning mist-nin.

Shizune burst through the doors to the ER breathing heavily from over-exertion. Her black kimono was crusted with dried blood. The same blood that now covered most of her face and her arms all the way up the elbows. Nurses jumped out of her way as she charged down the hall.

"Where is Sakura?" Shizune demanded grabbing a nurse by the sleeve and staining it with the blood on her hands. The nurse swallowed hard and pointed down the hall, "Emergency surgery, room one."

Shizune didn't wait for the woman to finish as she ran down the hall to the room. She entered the sterilization room and quickly threw scrubs on over her kimono. Then she washed the blood from her hands and pulled on some gloves and a mask before entering the surgery room.

She passed through a seal keeping the room germ-free and felt it sweep her body clean of contaminants as she entered the room. Now the real work would begin. The man's pained groans had lessened as if he was going under from anesthetic. Shizune went into a frenzy coming up and looking Sakura in the eyes.

"Did you-" She began but the pink-haired kunoichi clipped her off.

"I already condensed the bone tissue. I don't know what he was doing, but between his jutsu and your quick thinking you saved his legs. Now we need to save his life. I administered an upgraded dose of anesthetic, but it isn't taking. His body is pushing it out like a toxin. I can't afford to operate on him while he is awake," Sakura explained. Shizune just now noticed the sweat pouring down the woman's face, probably from exertion. Shizune felt her hand get squeezed and looked down to find those piercing yellow eyes looking at her. They looked scared. He tried to mouth words to her. She couldn't understand them, but she knew what he was trying to say.

"He is responding?" Sakura's brow furrowed, "He is responding to you. Get him to drop his guard."

Shizune barely heard the woman though already taking the mist-nin's hand into her owns and gently squeezing it. She moved a hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

"It's okay now. You did it. You can rest now, we are going to take care of you. You are okay," Shizune urged searching the man's eyes for understanding. He let out a sigh of relief and his eyes grew lidded.

"He is finally responding to the anesthetic already in his system," A nurse announced checking a computerized reading of the mist-nin's vitals.

"He pushed most of the last two doses out through his pores, administer another dose," Sakura ordered and a nurse did so, injecting it into the drip. Then the mist-nin was under. Sakura used her strength to position the large man all on her own, propping him on his side. Nurses set a couple of large sterile trays in front of the man.

"Okay, I am going to open up his abdominal wound again. We need to clean his intestines and resituate them correctly," Sakura looked up at Shizune and received a nod.

Shizune sat on a chair in the hall outside of surgery, completely exhausted. Her face was still covered in the mist-nin's dried blood as she caught a breath for the first time since the incident.

"How is he?" She heard a familiar voice call. She found the source through lidded eyes. Kakashi stood in his kage regalia.

"He is named Koga," Shizune said with determination, "And he is stable. We think he is going to make it."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that determination. The Hokage let out a sigh of relief and gave her an eye smile and a squeeze of her shoulder. "Great job Shizune." Shizune nodded in reply still recovering from her own exertion. "Can you give me a report on the damage done?"

"Hai," Shizune relaxed and took a deep breath, then began detailing some of the more minor wounds. There had been dozens upon dozens of smaller lacerations from the shrapnel the blast created. Then she detailed the larger injuries, "He almost lost his legs, but through some crazy jutsu and sheer willpower we were able to save them, but he won't be walking on them for at least a month. In addition to that, we reopened his abdominal wound and cleaned out the foreign material. He is going to struggle with digestion, but we repaired the damage. Just have to keep him off of solid foods for a while."

Shizune scratched at some of the blood on her face and grimaced, "The worst injury is a traumatic brain injury he suffered from the concussion of the blast. Sakura is still working through repairing some of the brain tissue. The damage isn't too extensive. However, we are concerned there will be some adverse effects."

"Is he conscious?" Kakashi asked a bit out of curiosity, but mostly out of a need to gather some information before leads went cold.

Shizune shook her head, "He is unconscious and probably will be for the better part of a week. He has acute chakra exhaustion, I suspect from that jutsu he used to hold his body together." Kakashi let a small frown show on his face.

"Do you know what the jutsu was?"

"No. I have never seen anything like it before. Sakura remarked that it was similar to her own regeneration technique, with a few stark differences. Namely, instead of repairing damage like her technique does, it acted more like a glue, holding the body together and limiting the flow of blood to areas outside of vital organs. Perhaps it was something he developed to continue fighting even if he suffered grievous injury, but we won't know more until he wakes up." Shizune slowly stood from her seat having recovered a little.

"Did you find who did this?" Shizune asked with keen interest.

"Unfortunately, no," Kakashi's eyes frowned a little, "whoever it was fought a brilliant tactical retreat. Using various traps, they managed to disengage from our forces. During our attempt to recover their fallen comrades, the enemy administered a liquid like what we have seen Hunter-nin use before and dissolved any intelligence we might have gathered."

The medic felt her jaw tighten as she gritted her teeth. She wanted the bastards who did this to pay.

"We will get them Shizune," Kakashi assured gripping the medic's shoulder again. "Now, you should get cleaned up and rest. You did really good work today."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Shizune replied with a little smile at Kakashi's retreating form.

"Aie, Aie," Kakashi sighed aloud waving his hand over his shoulder, "Drop the sama please."


	7. Chapter 7

The aches and pains were all over, but nowhere more so than the legs. Koga tried to move. His body ignored his every command. He couldn't even open his eyes. Yet despite the pain there was a certain numbness and coldness. It felt like he was in water. No, not just in water, that he was deep underwater, like the bottom of the ocean. The pressure was unbearable. His limbs felt like lead. His throat was like sand paper, but he could feel himself breathing. So, he couldn't be underwater.

A sudden soothing sensation exploded throughout his body. It was like someone had suddenly lit the most beautiful firework in the darkness which was oppressing the wolf-nin. The sensation emanated in his ear. Someone was… Someone was stroking his ear. It felt so good. So much better than the stifling darkness. He tried to say it felt good, but his tongue felt like lead and his throat was a barren desert of dryness. He couldn't even swallow. Couldn't move still.

Then the light that was the firework turned off as his ear stopped being stroked. He was plunged back into darkness with nothing but pain. Pain and fear. He was so alone in this ocean. His body wouldn't listen to him. He didn't want to be alone. There was a constant droning. No, it was more like a buzzing. His ears seemed to have been freed from the curse that afflicted the rest of his body.

Koga focused on the quiet sensation feeling his ears. The harder he focused the louder it became. The buzzing turned to a murmur. The murmur into a melody. The melody into a thunderous waterfall. Too much, he dialed it back. Then he could make it out.

"-ant to be recognized sometimes," The soft feminine voice said. It was quiet. Filled with a deep sorrow. The voice let out a soft sob. Koga felt an aching in his arms. An ache that would have urged him to wrap his arms around the voice if his arms would listen to him. "Everyone just praises Sakura. They don't even see me. She wasn't in the forest holding your guts in. She didn't see that fear in your eyes." Another sob, then he felt a pressure in his hand. It was being squeezed.

Koga focused all his will onto that pressure then suddenly he felt everything. The numbness vanished all at once. It was unlike anything he had felt. The air caressed his body. It was filled with the subtle scent of flowers, earth, salt and… That hospital smell. Is that where he was? He couldn't remember anything. But that taste. His mouth was incredibly dry and it tasted like when you didn't brush your teeth all day. Even as he thought of it his mouth began salivating. He left it to its work.

Then there was the pain. Oh, the pain. It had been there even before he could feel anything else, but now it was so terrible. The worst of it was concentrated in his legs. Then what happened to cause his predicament came in quick flashes. The fight, the chase, the explosion… He remembered dying. Almost dying, he had applied that jutsu. Then the pain. It had been worse then. Was he dead? No, that angel had come. Whereas everything was a blur he remembered her face like it was etched into stone. The fair skinned beauty with the black eyes and short raven hair.

Then it felt like someone had dumped a bucket of water onto him. He focused on the sensation and it grew more muted. Not a bucket of water. Just a drop. Then another and another. Like the softest rain. But also, the saddest. They were tears.

"I just feel so alone sometimes. It doesn't help that she doesn't deny what people say too. They are taking this away from me," the voice cried softly. He recognized the voice now. It belonged to that angel. The one who had saved him. He willed his eyes open, and this time they listened. It seemed so bright, but as his eyes adjusted it turned out to be the exact opposite. It was late at night and the room was dark. His eyes were well suited to the darkness and they began to reflect the little light they collected back through his retina again and again. It was something nocturnal animals were capable of and his eyes, like his ears, were that of a wolf's.

They glowed in the darkness and his angel came into view. She sat next to his bedside in some sort of chair. Her head was downcast and the hair obscured her face. But they didn't stop the tears. She was holding his hand. For her comfort or his own? He wanted to speak to her, to tell her he was listening. That he knew who had saved him, but it was so hard to gulp the saliva down that had finally gathered in his mouth.

She squeezed his hand. Yes, he could do that. He squeezed back. Her head shot up and her eyes stared into the darkness coming to rest on his own shimmering orbs. She shot up from her chair and he knew she could see his yellow shimmering eyes studying her. Even in the darkness her face was so red. She shouldn't be so embarrassed.  
"You are awake," Shizune gasped aloud, her tears forgotten. She tried to let his hand go and turn away, but he tightened his grip. She looked back at him and then down at his hand. She colored a little, but didn't seem to try to stray away. Koga finally managed to clear his throat a little, then swallowed hard. The saliva slowly lubricated the important organ and he felt his mouth respond better to his commands.

"I don't know who those people are, but I will never forget who it was that saved me," Koga spoke to the woman. The words were nice, but sounded so scratchy.

"Oh my," Shizune said coloring at the words, "Oh no, how long have you been awake?"

"Would it make you more embarrassed if I said, since you were stroking my ear?" Koga asked softly. It did. Her face went from being just a little red to the same color as a tomato, except all over. Her hand suddenly felt so incredibly hot, but he didn't want to let it go.

"I am so sorry! Someone should check you over, but I can't. I am so unprofessional. I am so sorry. I will get someone for you," Shizune stammered out turning again, but he wouldn't let that hand go. Instead he tugged on it a little. He was losing focus, but he didn't want to be alone. He was so tired and scared that the darkness would swallow him up again.

"No," Koga managed after a short silence, "I don't want to be fussed over tonight. I want you to stay, please sit back down." His voice was pitiful. Like he was going to cry. The wolf-nin who usually had so much control felt so vulnerable before that woman. It felt good.

"Please, tell me your name," Koga rasped, then let out a little cough. A hand immediately shot up to his forehead, but something obstructed it. A bandage. He remembered getting slashed across his forehead during the fight.

"It is Shizune," The woman finally replied and the name wrung throughout his head seeming to reverberate throughout his being. He would never forget it. He could feel the hand move from his forehead to his cheek, cupping it. It felt so affectionate. His own face heated up and he began to sweat. He had never been touched like that. By caring hands. It was embarrassing and felt so good.

"Oh, no. When did this fever come about," The woman wondered feeling more of his cheek. "I can get you something for this, you might have an infection. Koga squeezed her hand. It felt like it was a million degrees in the room suddenly, but he knew it wasn't from fever. His voice didn't want to come out, but he forced it. Better to admit embarrassment than be alone again.

"It isn't a fever," His voice managed. It caused Shizune to furrow her brow in confusion. "I have never been fussed over like this by such an angel." His wanted to smack himself. What the hell voice? First you don't want to work, then you say too much. The room got just a little bit hotter, but not just for him. Shizune was that tomato color again. It was so cute.

"Th-thank you," Shizune murmured quietly. "For the compliment, and the kind reassurance. I didn't mean to heap my troubles on you. I will let you rest okay? I won't send anyone to bug you tonight, but tomorrow we need to talk about your condition." He squeezed her hand tightly in case she tried to pull away again.

"Don't. Don't go," His voice was choked with fear and emotion. The woman studied his face. He wondered what she could see. It must be so dark for her in that room, but she nodded. "Please talk to me more."

"Okay," Shizune nodded a redness had seemed to permanently settle in her cheeks, but the worry started to fade from her face. It was replaced by happiness, maybe even bliss. A smile covered her face and she spoke again, "You can see me so well right now can't you, even through this darkness."

"Yes," Koga replied, "My eyes and nose go with my ears." She seemed to understand, but just the mention of his ears made her color again. He suddenly felt a rumbling in his chest as light laughter came out. It hurt so bad, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop laughing for just a few moments. Eventually the pain did force him too and he closed his eyes in pain laying back on the bed.

"No don't do that," Shizune urged stroking his face again out of reflex, "You need to be still."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed," Koga admitted opening his eyes again, "but anyway. They are fluffy, I understand the desire to touch them." He wiggled the wolf ears poking through his hair a little in response. This time Shizune found herself laughing, but a few tears welled up in her eyes, whether from the laughter or her earlier sorrow, Koga wasn't sure.

"You need rest," Shizune spoke into the darkness with the beaming smile of hers.

"Okay, I will try," Koga replied closing his eyes again, but he was so afraid. The fear filled his voice again, "But please don't leave. Sit down and tell me more about your day." She did. She sat right back down and began to talk about her day. It was small stuff at first, but having already spilled her deepest worries into his lap, she talked about those too. Told him every little thing. How she felt so tired of being alone. How she felt she was past her prime. How she felt so undervalued by her peers. The way she felt trapped in the shadows of her master Tsunade and her peer Sakura.

He listened intently, but he felt weak. He was tired and he felt himself begin to drift back to sleep. But almost as if anchoring him, her hands remained wrapped around his own as she shared those fears with him. She kept on talking until well after he had fallen asleep.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but he felt warm and comfortable. It didn't last forever, and his eyes slowly cracked open. He hissed a little as they adjusted to the brightness again. Except this time, it really was bright. The morning sun penetrated through a window nearby. The room was unlike most hospital rooms in that regard. Instead of the larger, multi-patient rooms, he was in a small private room. He imagined that was because of his status as a shinobi of another village.

Koga glanced down as his ears filled with a soft snoring. A smile creased his lips at the sight he found. Shizune was still there, sitting in that chair. At some point, she had pulled it closer, and was even now leaning forward and using his arm like a pillow. Her own arms were wrapped around his. Koga was surprised at the flurry of emotions. He felt happy, comforted, liked, but there at the back of his head was that nagging voice telling him he didn't deserve it. Not even for a second.

The woman stirred a little and a yawn escaped her lips as she nuzzled into his arm for a second. He watched as her brow furrowed and her hands began feeling up his arm. Then her eyes shot open as realization hit. Those dark eyes stared straight into his own piercing animal-like eyes. Her cheeks colored having been caught in such an embarrassing act and she removed her face from his arm. He immediately missed the warmth.

Before she could go anywhere he latched onto her hand again. A small smile creased her lips as that blush settled back in, but there was worry creasing her brow as she studied him. She pulled away from the hand and he felt a small panic. She tugged from the hand harder and giggled at him.

"Hey, you said I couldn't fuss over you last night, but I'll be damned if I shirk my duties today too. I need to check you over and we need to discuss your condition. I am not going anywhere so don't worry," Shizune tugged at the hand again and this time Koga let it go. She rummaged through a bag he couldn't see next to his wayside and came away with a stethoscope. She ran the cold metal over his chest causing him to look down since it felt like he was naked. He was pleased to see that he wasn't. It was just the paper thinness of the hospital gown. His cheeks colored again as he wondered who had changed him and where his clothes were.

"Take a deep breath for me please," Shizune requested. That smile had never left her face and it was contagious causing Koga to smile widely. He did as she asked. Then questions came.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked her as his free hand traveled up to his face to scratch at his chin.

"About four days now," Shizune said and Koga felt relieved. Briefly, he had been in fear that he had been sleeping for years in some sort of coma. But as his hands explored the light stubble on his face there was more confusion. He grew hair abnormally fast, especially facial hair. He should have half a beard by now, but it was only a light stubble. Like he had been shaved just last night.

"Did you?" Koga began to ask causing the woman's cheeks to color a little more.

"Uhm," Shizune sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it as she listened to his heart. She removed the stethoscope and offered a nervous smile, "Chōjūrō said you liked to be clean shaven and your hair grows fast and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable and I just-"

"Thank you," Koga said cutting off her nervous stammering and reassuring her, "He is right, I hate that beard. Makes me look older like some ancient sage."

Shizune smiled and went over some of the various monitors he realized were hooked into him. He glanced down his own body and noticed his casted legs.

"How much do you remember about what happened?" Shizune asked looking into his eyes with worry.

"Bits and pieces," Koga admitted sitting up a little even though it pained him. Shizune assisted him, placing a pillow behind his back. "I remember the blast, the pain, and some of the injuries and I remember you healing me. Then I felt like I was being poisoned, but…" His cheeks colored again, "You told me the poison was okay and then I don't remember anything."

Shizune looked away in a little embarrassment, but she steeled her nerves well looking back at him. "It wasn't poison, it was anesthetic!" She said this loudly almost in disbelief, but she did giggle a little. Koga shrugged his shoulders a little.

"It is a defense mechanism for poison. I didn't know what our enemy was equipped with and they had already cut me once, so I was using a jutsu to filter any poisons. I guess it thought that anesthetic was poison," Koga smirked.

"That is an interesting jutsu," Shizune smirked, a user of poison herself, "but I could teach you a better one." Koga felt his lips curl up in amusement. She was skilled in medical jutsu, so he didn't doubt her.

"Maybe you should," Koga replied with a small smile.

"But if I teach you that, you need to teach me that jutsu you used to strengthen your body," Shizune demanded half-heartedly. As she fussed over him some more.

"I suppose that is the least I could do, for you saving my life," Koga replied with another shrug. He could tell she wanted to say something to him. "You already told me all your darkest fears, so just spit it out," Koga challenged. Shizune studied his face for a moment and he saw some pain enter her expression briefly.

"It is about your legs," Shizune began and Koga found his eyes drawn to the casted legs. "Your jutsu was able to save them from being turned into pulp by that tree, but much of your bones were horribly cracked and splintered. We can't repair the damage because we don't understand all of your wolf-like anatomy. Also, even if we did, I don't think we can fuse the bone together the correct way with how bad it splintered."

"Hey, don't worry," Koga urged closing his eyes for a moment feeling his legs with his mind. They were in a lot of pain, but he could feel all the little fragments. "I think I can pull all the bone together and work all the fragments back in. I won't be able to do it all at once though and it is going to hurt like fuck. I don't want to do that right now."

"What?!" Shizune asked in disbelief, "What do you mean pull your bone together?"

"That jutsu you mentioned," Koga explained, "I can use it to move the bones back into place."

"I thought it worked because you used your chakra like a glue or gel to help reinforce everything," Shizune theorized aloud, "But that isn't consistent with what you are saying. What kind of kekkai genkai is that." Koga glanced around the room and noted it was empty. Then the closed door. Normally, he wouldn't reveal his secrets to anyone. He didn't feel like Shizune was just anyone though. She had bared her heart the night before and saved his life. He felt like he could trust her with his secrets.

"I will tell you, because I need help and I trust you to keep a secret," Koga began and seeing her nod he continued, "The jutsu isn't a kekkai genkai or anything special like that. It is just an advanced form of chakra control. I lack the necessary chakra for a person of my rank. While I can perform several high level jutsu, I quickly become exhausted. As an example, I only used two very high level jutsu and am still suffering the effects of chakra exhaustion. So instead of working on more high level jutsu, I focused at a young age on nothing but chakra control."

Shizune fussed over him a little, situating tubes as she listened in small understanding. "That is like myself," Shizune admitted, "But I worked on medical jutsu, I don't understand what you do."

"It was a small jutsu I developed to overcome my lack in ranged ability. I am very skilled with a blade and can combine it with chakra and use it for far longer because it requires a lot less chakra than flashy ninjutsu. But I needed a way to close with the enemy to effectively use my blade and that meant avoiding and possibly sustaining impacts from powerful jutsu. So, I developed a technique that complimented my lack of chakra reserves," Koga explained to the best of his ability.

"Since I don't have a lot of chakra, controlling it is much easier for me. So I used this advanced chakra control and applied it to my body to see if I could subtly alter the composition of my cellular structure. It took a lot of trial and error, but the jutsu was explained to me by my father and I slowly figured it out over many years. I am now able to loosen the bone structure to make it more pliable. If I was going to suffer from a light impact I could make the bone softer so it would give under the strike. That way it would bend instead of breaking. Or like when the log crushed my legs I could condense the bone so it was thick like metal and resistant to the constant pressure and weight of the log."

"So, you can manipulate things inside your body," Shizune raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You were doing it with your blood too, condensing it around your vital organs to keep from hemorrhaging out. That doesn't sound much different from medical jutsu."

"Yes, to the blood, but no to the medical jutsu. I don't know about that. While this technique allows an absurd control of my bodily functions the one thing it doesn't do is heal," Koga stated with a small sigh, "I never learned those sorts of techniques and they would require too much chakra exertion anyway preventing it from being effective in combat. All I can do is control the structure of my body itself, I can't accelerate its functions. Think of it like a rope with a knot. I am able to loosen the knot and make the rope more flexible, or I can tighten the knot and strengthen the rope."

"That is incredible," Shizune announced her mind running away with the possibilities. "So, you could actually use this chakra control to piece together the bone inside of your body. If you could do that I could fuse the bone together with my medical jutsu." Koga offered a little smile.

"It isn't exactly going to be that easy," Koga chided, "I have to be off this morphine and it is going to hurt extremely bad. Worse, this kind of finer manipulation will be very tiring. It would probably require numerous treatments a week over the period of a month."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Shizune beamed. "I was afraid you would never be able to walk again. How is your stomach feeling?"

"Tight," Koga said in confusion, then he remembered his gut wound and turned green, "You fixed that?"

"Sakura and I did," Shizune nodded, "Tightness is to be expected. A lot of the flesh there is fresh, but it didn't become infected and should all be working. Do you think you could try to eat and drink something?" Koga offered a small nod feeling that overwhelming hunger, but not the thirst, he imagined because of the IV.

"Okay, I will be right back. I am going to get us some breakfast, then you can explain some of this technique to me while we eat okay?" Shizune offered her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Koga nodded. At that moment, it did feel good to be alive, but there was that voice in the back of his mind telling him he didn't deserve a woman like Shizune's attention.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not a fan of these so I will keep it short. Thank you very much for the comments. Yes, Shizune will continue to be featured as a primary character throughout what I plan to be a trilogy. Chōjūrō as well, in addition to some other "B-list" characters.

Main reason for the A/N, I am looking for a Beta reader. Seems impersonal to contact random Betas who probably aren't interested in this fanfiction, so if anyone is interested please PM me. Once again thank you!

Chōjūrō shifted uncomfortably in front of the Mizukage. The woman was a whirlwind of concern and fury. As soon as the news had reached Kirigakure she made all haste to Konoha with a full battalion of Jonin and another of Genin and Chūnin. Someone had thrashed mom's children and her fury had Konoha scrambling to produce results.

That was all the fanfare anyways. Off the books she was now standing in a suite provided to her by Konoha attended by only Chōjūrō and Koga. The suite itself was rather impressive. It featured an open outdoor terrace, a lavish living area and master bedroom, its own private garden, fountain and a well-furnished lounge and dining area. Truly a Kage's suite.

Chōjūrō glanced to Koga who sat in his wheel chair. The man had been in constant pain up until the meeting, but he was the picture of stoicism now that the eyes of Mei were upon him.

"Mizukage-sama," Koga began drawing the attention of the room, "I apologize for my lack of attentiveness. I believe that this situation was fully avoidable had I been exercising proper sensor protocols. I should have sensed the ambush before triggering it."

"That is hardly the issue Koga," The Mizukage hissed. "Your actions out there bordered on suicidal. Trying to take the full brunt of that blast even for a comrade is insane. What could possibly push you to being so reckless with your own life."

Koga did not seem to offer an immediate reply. Chōjūrō even noted the small movements of his eyes. It was the wolf-nin's only tell. Something deeply emotional for the man tugged on the small wrinkles surrounding his eyes ever so slightly. Koga's lips remained tightly shut.

"Fine," The Mizukage hissed waving her hand flippantly. "I suppose it was the only course of action to you at the time. And you both came out alive so that is what is truly important to me." She seemed so relaxed and in a rare burst of emotion Chōjūrō let his feelings out.

"Mizukage-sama," Chōjūrō called out suddenly taking a step forward, "It might not be safe for you here. What could have provoked you to attend so speedily? This is-" Chōjūrō cut himself off going red in the face at his own bravery. Without missing a beat Koga stepped in to save him.

"It was an absolutely reckless maneuver. If the enemy intended to provoke an armed inquiry into Konoha and trigger a larger situation, you would have played straight into their hands and without delay." Koga's eyes seemed to scrutinize everything about the Mizukage. In her part, she only offered a smirk.

"Am I not allowed to care for my shinobi's wellbeing?" Mei asked brushing some hair from her face. "Considering the reports, I heard I wasn't even sure you would both be alive when I arrived and I assuredly wasn't going to allow two of my shinobi to die in such a brazen attack without so much as lifting a finger."

"A finger?" Koga scoffed scratching at his chin, "You brought nearly a full quarter of Kiri's military might with you to Konoha. I would hardly call that a finger."

Mei shrugged, moving over to the window of her suite and looking out. Chōjūrō chewed his lower lip in thought. These meetings always felt impossibly tense. He couldn't believe how at ease the other two always seemed. Were they secretly chafing away on the insides too? He shifted uncomfortably again.

"I don't think we should draw any more ire," Chōjūrō mentioned meekly. Inwardly, he cursed at himself. Sometimes it was like he was afraid of his own voice. Mei merely giggled and offered a shrug of her shoulders, seemingly amused by whatever she spied from her window.

It wasn't long before her expression seemed to sober up though. "I want a report on your injuries." She turned to face them scrutinizing them with her keen eyes. They might have seemed stern to those unfamiliar with her, but Chōjūrō noted the concern in the corners of her strained lips. In all honesty, Chōjūrō considered how to answer such a question. Physically he was almost healed. His mental wellbeing was another matter.

Being saved by Koga only seemed to solidify his own weakness. There were a dozen jutsu he could have used to defeat the mere clone covered in explosive tags. He shouldn't need to be saved by a shinobi who appeared to lack the structured education of most shinobi. Yet if Koga hadn't stepped in he would be dead. Chōjūrō mentally berated himself for what very well could have been the thousandth time.

Chōjūrō felt his skin crawl and glanced at Koga. Those animal eyes regarded him fiercely. As if peering into his very soul. The swordsman shivered. Then the eyes were off him and back on Mei.

"My injuries were significant, but despite popular belief they will not be permanent. I have a means of repairing my legs and will be back in working condition. However, that will certainly not occur overnight. I expect it will take at least a couple of months for my legs to properly heal and only then will I be able to begin rehabilitation," The wolf-nin explained gesturing to his legs. Chōjūrō didn't understand how he could do that. The pain had to be incredible, but he just pushed it all off to the side.

"And you Chōjūrō?" Mei questioned drawing him back into the limelight. Chōjūrō swallowed the lump in his throat. Should he mention his second thoughts about being a shinobi? He knew he couldn't. For the same reason, he didn't want to be a shinobi anymore. He wasn't sure he was capable of following through.

"I sustained only minor injuries compared to Koga-san," Chōjūrō commented, "My shoulder and arm should finish healing in a matter of a week or so." Mei seemed to eye him for a few moments longer. As if sensing his sudden weakness. Chōjūrō began to sweat under those all-seeing eyes. Then her gaze shifted away.

"Very well," Mei shrugged, "I suppose we will postpone this mission and bring you back to Kirigakure while you recover." The Mizukage seemed about to call someone into the room when she was cut off.

"If I may, I believe the mission is still well within my capabilities, crippled or not. Simple reconnaissance does not necessarily require the use of my legs and additionally I could use the condition to my advantage. It would help alleviate concerns as to my threat. Besides, there isn't a better place in the nations to go for medical care. The legendary Tsunade, Sakura, and Shizune all so near at hand," Koga explained. Chōjūrō swore he thought there was a slight coloring to the wolf-nin's cheeks at the mention of the latter.

"You never fail me," Mei giggled. Chōjūrō realized she had anticipated this from Koga, though it honestly surprised Chōjūrō himself. "Very well, I suppose onto the next phase. That is an ulterior reason for me brining so much firepower with me."

"What could provoke such a move?" Chōjūrō wondered aloud, "Surely Konoha isn't too happy with having so much military might from a former enemy in their midst."

"The Jonin were a show of force," Koga clarified without missing a step. Mei's eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity. "She wants to show Konoha and anyone else who is looking, which is everyone with the unveiling of the embassy, that Kirigakure's military might has not waned. Though the Chūnin and Genin must be for another reason. Unless it is a training exercise for them, I would assume that there has to be some sort of initiative to increase collaboration between the villages."

Koga sat back and thought for a few moments. Mei seemed content to let him, though Chōjūrō was eager for more.

"But what would that do?" The swordsman asked brimming with curiosity.

"Having a bunch of old stubborn Jonin who more than likely fought against each other in a life or death struggle before, sit down and chat is incredibly difficult. However, the new generation of shinobi have known only friendship from the other villages with a few exceptions. Sitting one of our Genin down with a Konoha Genin would be much easier than starting at the top," Koga continued to explain.

"Absolutely correct," Mei chimed in with a pleased grin, "That's my handsome man. In short, we seek to increase friendship by starting from the base up. I will be leaving the Chūnin and Genin here. After the unveiling of the embassy, they will begin a joint training exercise with Konoha, Kumo, Suna, Iwa and several other participating shinobi villages. You two will be tasked partly with overseeing them and ensuring they don't make a mockery of us."

Mei returned from the window and sat down in front of the two. She eyed them and then crossed her legs in quite a provocative manner. Chōjūrō swallowed that lump again and Koga's face colored. The woman was so bold.

"Chōjūrō you will be the official leader of the Kiri Joint Task Force," Mei decided and smiled her closed eye smile.

"What?!" Chōjūrō gasped, "It should be Koga. He is more capa-" The swordsman didn't get to finish as the wolf-nin burst out laughing.

"If you think a bunch of kids are going to take orders from a man in a wheelchair they have never heard of before, you've got another thing coming," Koga winced in pain holding his stomach. Laughing appeared to be quite painful.

"I, of course, have to agree with Koga on the matter. You will lead the joint force, end of discussion," Mei announced her eyes locking onto his own. Chōjūrō shifted nervously. It was like she was challenging him to say something. To speak out against her. His voice failed to find an escape route and remained locked in the lump of his throat.

"What is the embassy staff going to look like?" Koga asked with curiosity, looking over the woman.

Mei shifted uncomfortably for a few moments as if seriously considering the question. "They are suited towards the task for sure," She finally said, but it was a bit out of character for her.

"But," Koga continued for her leaning forward a bit, though Chōjūrō doubted that was to hear better.

"The embassy staff was picked before I was able to secure your vote. Many of the shinobi composing the staff… Well, they would not have been my first pick. No major red flags or anything, but it is just little things. Most of them have fallen under my suspicions as possible treasonous elements. Like I said, nothing overt. I would seriously urge you to be careful who you trust," Mei replied.

Koga offers a little sigh and a nod, "I will need to rely on you then Chōjūrō. We don't have anyone else to trust." The swordsman nodded in agreement.

Mei refolded her legs as she considered the two in front of her for some time. Then she put on a more serious expression and locked eyes with them both for a few seconds.

"Before we conclude I need more information about the incident," Mei explained. "It appears you have certainly been tight lipped towards Konoha on the matter. May I ask why you are withholding information from our ally?"

Chōjūrō felt himself shrink under the withering accusation. It was true, they had been withholding information from the Leaf regarding the incident. Not much, but enough to make the swordsman feel guilty. Especially when a friend like Genma was asking. That was only the tip of the iceberg. The true depths of it had Chōjūrō fighting a fierce internal conflict. He truly wanted to resign from his post. His incompetence had almost cost Koga his life.

"Well," Koga began seeming to shore up some argument, "I honestly have no idea how well sealed Konoha's ship is. Knowing how leaky our own ship is and how few I can trust from my own village, I certainly wasn't going to spill a ton of information to another village."

"That is what I like about you so much handsome, you are the epitome of competency," Mei cooed flicking an eye over Chōjūrō. The man deflated a little more under that questioning eye.

"I am not worthy of that sort of praise," Koga interjected with a roll of his shoulders, "I conclude that I failed to adequately react in that situation. Chōjūrō acted far more competently than I."

"Oh? Is that the truth behind your self-sacrifice?" Mei wondered aloud. Chōjūrō was flabbergasted by Koga's words. There was something bubbling between those two that he wasn't picking up on. Some subtle interplay beneath the words. He felt it seeping into the air. Another game.

"I was merely trying to ensure the greatest survival chance for my team. In that case, Chōjūrō was obviously the," Koga began but Chōjūrō swelling emotions got the better again.

"That is absolutely not the case. You had the best chance of survival Koga-san," Chōjūrō argued shooting to his feet, "You are faster, more cunning, and stronger than I." The wolf-nin's ears twitched in irritation. The skin near Koga's eyes seemed taut. Chōjūrō realized he had irritated the man.

"You have completely failed to grasp the specifics. I misjudged our foe, I got us caught in that ambush's kill zone, I was unable to disengage us, and after the use of two jutsu I was spent. I had become a liability by the time that bomb was about to go off. I could have made it maybe another hundred yards. You had far more strength, speed, and cunning than I had exiting that situation. If anyone was going to be able to stay conscious and fight a tactical retreat, it was you," The wolf-nin replied harshly stamping out a means of rebuttal from Chōjūrō.

Mei for her part watched the interplay between the two. Chōjūrō noted that smirk evident at the corners of her lips. She had been pressuring this sort of outburst. Perhaps she was aware of how the situation chafed at Chōjūrō's confidence? Anything was possible with intellect like hers. Admittedly, the knowledge that he was saved for more than just pity helped to alleviate his ebbing confidence.

"Well, do finish what you were saying Koga-kun," The Mizukage purred.

"Well, the last of it is the actual intelligence we were able to gather during the encounter," Koga began with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Chōjūrō remembered talking with Koga about it dozens of times already and fell confident enough to participate.

"Honestly, even that information was scarce," Chōjūrō chimed in, receiving a confidence boosting nod from Koga, "Most of what we were able to conclude was based on tactics. Even just that amount of information had the wheels in Koga's head turning."

"You have piqued my curiosity," Mei giggled leaning forward a bit, not so casually revealing more of her cleavage. Chōjūrō went a little red in the face unable to take his eyes away.

"U-u-uhm, Koga-san c-can f-f-finish," Chōjūrō muttered turning his attention to the wolf-nin. The man's cheeks were tinted red as he also leered at the Mizukage's bounty. Apparently fairing no better than Chōjūrō.

"I uh-," Koga began shaking his head, "I, oh well. The way they had set up their ambush screen was extremely tactical. Unlike any I had ever seen. It was clearly meant as a trap to a sensor-nin. The forward reconnaissance element had very little signature and were incredibly fast. The rear elements were composed of slower, more powerful shinobi. The kind I would have detected easier. I didn't even hardly notice the other shinobi until it was too late."

"We also found their positioning to be rather strange," Chōjūrō interjected, "Not just their formation, but where they had staged the ambush. Only a few people knew we were taking a slightly more obscure route away from the road. Yet, their ambush was set up right in our path."

"They didn't just happen across us," Koga concluded, "We were specifically targeted along our classified route, by a professional group of handpicked shinobi with the greatest chance of catching and eliminating us."

Mei seethed at the information, "What then? Another shinobi village? Kumo? Maybe rogue elements of our own?"

Koga seemed to consider it for a moment and shook his head. "That would be the most logical conclusion, but it stinks. Not a single one of those shinobi exhibited any of the subtle traits of any of the hidden villages, even our own. It would have been apparent in the small things, from the way the moved, to how they threw a kunai. Every village has their own particular styles in these matters even if they are unaware of it. This group had none of those."

"Mercenaries perhaps?" Mei questioned.

"Even they are typically former shinobi. And I am unaware of any mercenaries of this caliber. I don't have any evidence to support my idea, but let me give you a baseline of my thinking into this matter. This group was clearly acting on intelligence from our own village. I think it is safe to say that both Chōjūrō and myself were targets. The enemy did not prioritize one of us over the other. They targeted him because of his bodyguard relationship with yourself and me because of my clan vote if I had to guess," Koga explained, delving deeper into his own thoughts.

"That is the reason for the attack on myself and Chōjūrō, but there is a little more. Chōjūrō and I positioned ourselves to overhear the Hokage during one of his visits to the hospital. It would appear that the ambush squad had eliminated a patrolling group of leaf-nin supporting him as well. The nature of their deaths lends to a successful ambush. I can't think of anyone who would risk their own ambush position to engage a group that wouldn't have discovered them anyways."

"You think the patrol was also a target?" Mei offered to clarify thinking rather deeply.

"Yes, which detracts from the popular theory that it is a rogue group from Kirigakure trying to weaken your position. While that was clearly a primary objective, the group was also clearly attempting to weaken the Hokage's position as well and did so more successfully. To make things more interesting, the group that ambushed us had a particular type of resolve. Most mercenaries break contact as soon as they suffer significant casualties, which Chōjūrō and I quickly inflicted. Better to lose the contract than lose your life. Not these men though. They were determined, vicious, and single minded. I think we have another Akatsuki on our hands, but I don't have anything to back that up besides suspicion."

"Well, that certainly is a lot to chew on. You two did extremely well gathering this information. In fact, if it is another Akatsuki, your survivability just put them at risk. We three are the only ones with information as to their identities. That will scare them and you all are vulnerable. I trust Kakashi implicitly. He is a good man. I will have him appoint some troops he can trust to watch over you and in exchange I will share our intelligence," Mei concluded. "Well, I think that is all we need, I hope you both are settling in well."

Chōjūrō nodded, but Koga had a bit more to say.

"Well, on a good note it isn't **too** c **old** like Kirigakure," Koga began, earning an eye twitch from the Mizukage, "That and I won't have to be as **commit** ted to my recovery with so many wonderful medical shinobi around. Say, I should treat Chōjūrō to lunch before this Embassy thing. **He's been** badgering me about trying this barbeque place."

Little did they know the wheels turning in Mei's head… Too old… Commit… He's been – Husband… Mei is too old to commit to a husband?! Killer intent flooded the room as she grabbed Koga by the collar suddenly. Darkness seemed to envelop her as she gave him a deadly closed eye smile.

"Koga… Shut up and leave or I will kill you," Mei growled, before turning away. Chōjūrō sweat dropped remembering Ao briefly. Koga for his own part was continually opening and shutting his mouth as if he had something to say. Sweat beaded the wolf-nin's brow. Then suddenly in a flurry of motion the man started desperately wheeling himself out of the room and struggling with the door.

"U-uhm, see you at the Embassy ceremony Mizukage-sama," Chōjūrō called out opening the door for Koga and following the wheel-chair speedster out. Shizune was there waiting for them and she scrambled after Koga as he shot past her. Once they had made it outside Koga signaled for Chōjūrō to come closer. The swordsman wasn't sure what he wanted but walked up to Koga. As soon as he was within reach Koga grabbed the man by the collar and yanked him down so his ear was in front of Koga's lips.

In harsh whispers Koga began to reveal his displeasure in the swordsman, "What the fuck was that? I know you have confidence issues, but don't you ever doubt your self-worth like that. It reflects poorly on me, a comrade willing to give his life to ensure your survival. You should have been perfectly aware of how weakened I was. There was no way I could've escaped after the blast. You need to lock it up and find your fucking balls." Koga then released Chōjūrō with a bit of a shove.

Shizune glanced between them, having surely caught bits and pieces of Koga's somewhat loud and stressed whispers. Chōjūrō noted that she seemed to look away and give them privacy, but Chōjūrō's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Koga was right. He did see how tired the man was in the battle. He should've put more trust in the man's appraisal of the situation. He felt a hand on his arm and saw Koga looking at him with concern and perhaps a bit of embarrassment.

"I apologize," Koga explained with a sheepish grin, "I let my temper flare. It is just… I haven't had a friend before really. I know I might seem competent socially, but you are my first true friend and I consider you a close one at that. So, what I am trying to say is, if you ever need to confide in someone, I know you have confidence issues, I hope you will confide in me. And in return I will do everything in my power to prove your value to you."

Chōjūrō found himself at a loss. Koga rarely revealed his true feelings or emotions. In fact, this was the first time he had seen the wolf-nin open up at all. The man was like a steel trap for whatever emotions were wiggling around under that skin, but now it seemed some were escaping. Giving a bright sharp-toothed smile Chōjūrō nodded.

"Hai Koga-san," Chōjūrō gleamed, "You are a close friend to me as well." Shizune took that moment to return and put her hands on Koga's wheel chair and began pushing him.

"So where to mist-gentlemen?" She asked with a small happy smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Shizune stifled a yawn and stretched her limbs. It was still a bit early in the day. She was in her usual get up, but anyone familiar with her would notice something different. Her lips were always quirked up in a smile. She had been like that for just shy of a week. Ever since she started treating Koga.

Upon Koga's request and the Mizukage's insistence she had been officially assigned to Koga to act as an aide and medical assistant. Unofficially, she was guarding him. Someone had targeted Koga and would have succeeded if not for the timely intervention of the Leaf patrol. She wasn't alone in the endeavor. Chōjūrō was there, albeit with a weakened and still healing arm. Also, there was the Anbu assigned to keep a silent eye on them.

The detail was a long term one and Shizune wound up getting moved into the Kiri estate in Konoha. It was a large luxurious manor constructed in advance of the embassy opening. There was one like it for each of the attending nations.

The move wasn't necessarily permanent for her of course, but it made her job much easier. Koga had still been going through the brutal morning treatments on his legs. Just thinking about it made Shizune cringe. She hated seeing the wolf-nin in that much pain, and the pain from those treatments was excruciating.

Most days had been tame so far. Just getting to know each other a little. Helping the Mist-nin settle in and making sure they had what they needed. Today on the other hand was going to be interesting. It was the anniversary of the end of the Fourth Shinobi War. Victory Day. It was also the day they were opening the embassy.

Having been close to Kakashi's seat as Hokage she had seen some of the logistics behind the event. To say that it was a colossal achievement for everything to have come together would be an understatement. The five great Shinobi villages had put together a fund and bought up nearly all the sake in the lands in anticipation of the event.

Last year's little celebration would pale in comparison. Shizune was giddy at the thought of going to the event with Koga.

Suddenly, the door to the Kage's sweet burst open and Koga went zipping by in the wheelchair. Shizune stared at the receding form dumbfounded as killer intent washed out of the room he left behind him.

"Sumimasen!" Chōjūrō shouted rushing by as well, the door shutting behind him. Just what in the hell was going on Shizune wondered chasing after the two. She caught up with them outside. The air was a little tense and Koga was harshly scolding Chōjūrō for something. It was loud whispers and she picked up a word or two.

Shizune frowned a little and tried to maintain a little distance to give them some privacy in a possibly embarrassing situation. Soon enough Koga seemed to be apologizing and she made her was up to the pair. She was a little shocked at Koga's revelations to Chōjūrō. It was nice to see the wolf-nin open up a little and Chōjūrō seemed to reflect her thoughts.

"So, did your meeting go well?" Shizune asked the pair as she took up position behind Koga to push him along. Koga seemed to go a little pale and Chōjūrō sweat dropped. Then the two let out a little strained laughter making Shizune wonder what little joke was running between the two.

"It went rather well, yes," Koga finally nodded his façade seeming to return like a heavy fog over his emotions. "We should return to the manor and prepare for the evening's festivities."

Chōjūrō nodded and without further ado the trio departed for the manner. The streets were rather crowded the whole way to the manor. Hundreds upon thousands of shinobi and civilians filled the streets. Already the whole village was buzzing with anticipation of tonight's festivities. No, more than the village. Thousands had come from far and wide to attend the event. Every shinobi village was present from the Big Five to the lesser villages.

Still, the crowd was nice enough to part before a medic-nin pushing a wheelchair. Soon enough they were at the manor. The manor was a significant sight in and of itself. A white and brown traditional wall surrounded the compound of the estate. The design was rather simple with the traditional peaked boarding capping the wall off with a more distinctive overhang for the gate.

Said gate was flanked by two Kiri-nin. They were a part of the cohort that had accompanied Mei Terumi from Kirigakure. These men would not be returning with the Mizukage. Instead they were amongst a dozen permanent guards for the manor. These two were the heavies of the squad. Two brothers under the surname Ige.

The taller one, Isoshi, stood with a naginata in hand. The weapon was impressive. Lacquered shaft connected to a fine blade. Equally impressive was the blood red lamellar the man wore. It was less traditional for shinobi to be clad in heavy armors as they restricted mobility. But the man was a master of the naginata and his role dictated that he would stand his post unto death. Mobility was not required.

True to form Naizen was clad in a similar armor, though it was tinted a dark blue. In his hand was a Yari. Polearms were weapons not typically used by shinobi, but these two were masters of the weapons. Complete with helmets emblazoned with the shining symbol of Kiri, these men looked like they could hold off a battalion. Black baklavas concealed their faces leaving only their keen eyes to view the oncoming trio.

The two brothers crossed their polearms over the door as they studied the three. It was only a moment, but they soon offered a nod.

"Welcome back Koga-san, Chōjūrō-san, Shizune-san," The guards greeted allowing the three entry. Then, they entered the compound proper. Inside was a lush garden that wrapped around the entire manor. In the back was a hot spring, which Shizune had yet to get the opportunity to partake in. A couple more guards in standard shinobi gear patrolled the interior.

Dominating the majority of the interior space was a massive two story, traditional manor. Like the wall, it was brown and white with occasional tones of blue. Chōjūrō slid open the door allowing entry for Koga and Shizune. They both offered their thanks as she pushed Koga beyond the threshold and kicked off her geta.

She happily made her way through the wide walls until she made it to Koga's room. Chōjūrō had split off sometime during their entrance. Likely to get ready on his own for the festival.

"So, Koga-san," Shizune smiled bringing him to a stop in the room, "How do you intend to prepare for the event?"

"A bath would be quite nice," Koga mentioned. Despite the traditional nature of the manor, modern plumbing and other essentials had been installed. All master bedrooms had an attached master bathroom. There was still the traditional bath house as well, but with how soon the festival loomed it was unlikely Koga intended to use it.

Shizune pushed him into the bathroom and started up the water. Then she proceeded to assist in undressing Koga as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He did most of the work himself, but given the useless nature of his legs, it wasn't something he could do alone. She helped as best she could and soon enough he was wearing just his undergarments.

It wasn't terribly embarrassing to Shizune. The nature of her job made this a common occurrence, which is probably why it went so smoothly. That didn't stop her from gawking at the man's body though. He sat back down in his chair with her assistance and was resting. While he recovered she couldn't help but drink in the sight.

The man was still chiseled as if from granite itself. She imagined that there was absolutely no body fat on him anywhere, which was a feat considering the debilitating nature of his injuries. Covering his bare chest and indeed a majority of his body, was a mish mash of scars. While it wasn't uncommon to see a couple of scars amongst the shinobi world, she had never witnessed scarring on this level.

Hundreds of scars littered the man's frame as if not even one of his wounds had ever been properly treated. She could only imagine the pain behind each one. A spider web of stories imprinted into his flesh forever.

Koga clearing his throat snapped her out of her revelry. She found her hand tracing some of the scars and quickly snatched it back from him, embarrassment flooding her system. Shizune inwardly cursed at herself. Somehow, she had become lost in thought and had let her hands wander. Her cheeks turned a little redder as she recalled the sensual way she had traced the scars.

She glanced to his face to see the damage. The normally stoic visage of Koga was tinted a rather deep shade of red. She thought she caught a glimpse of something making a tent in his undergarments but couldn't be sure because of how he was concealing the area. She shook her head at herself.

"Gomenasai," She apologized bowing her head in shame. Shizune couldn't believe her aloof nature recently. Something about this Koga caused her to drop her guard. Make mistakes. The line between professionalism and personal was becoming blurrier by the second.

"Don't worry about it," Koga quickly said reaching out for her hand. His hands were so warm and she brought her eyes back up to look at him. There was a flickering of concern deep in those eyes. She got the sense just from the look that he wanted her to be okay with this.

"A lot of people tend to stare at my scars," Koga mentioned shifting the topic to make it feel more mundane, "We didn't have any medical shinobi like yourself where I came from and the training I went through was harsh." He felt his stomach which had completely healed by this point. There wasn't a scar from the injuries he had sustained that had left him in his weakened state.

"I mean, I thought I would have a whole mess of new scars to add to the canvas, but your work was flawless. Once my legs are in working condition, one would never be able to tell I had been almost mortally wounded.

The blush already on Shizune's cheeks deepened a little and she gave him a little nod. Shizune checked the bath water and finding it to be a suitable temperature she moved the help Koga out of his last garment. He did move to stop her though.

"I can handle this part Shizune-san," Koga mentioned a light blush dusting his cheeks again. Shizune chewed her lip with concern.

"Are you sure Koga-san?" Shizune asked, "It really is no trouble if you need assistance bathing. It wouldn't be the first time I was required to assist in that capacity as a medical shinobi." Koga's cheeks got a touch redder. He was still concealing his groin. Whether this was embarrassment, or some other reason was unknown to her.

"I am afraid I can't trust myself having a woman as beautiful as you are bathing me," Koga muttered looking away. Now Shizune's cheeks flushed red at the connotations behind Koga's statement. Her lip quivered slightly and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, if you are sure," Shizune squeaked out, only to receive a nod. "Yell out for me if you need absolutely anything."

Koga offered a nod seemingly unwilling to comment any further. She left him with the door open just a crack. For some reason, the slight temptation to peak teased at her senses. She told herself it was interest in how exactly a man with legs for dead weight would accomplish taking off his knickers and getting into the bath. Her subconscious on the other hand toyed with another idea entirely.

Best not to dwell. Shizune made her way back to her own room. It was still rather barren. Sort of like her actual home. But there was TonTon snorting noisily on her bed, sleeping away. She smiled at the piggy and started up her own bath.

What an amazing week indeed. It had started off so terrible, but now things were looking up. Shizune removed a lush yukata from her closet and smiled at it. She had intended to show up in her more traditional outfit, but Ino had other plans.

A knock on her apartment door brought Shizune to it. She opened the door not fearing any aggression. On the other side, she found Ino with a garment bag draped over her shoulder.

"Ino!" Shizune exclaimed in surprise having remembered her previous run in with the blonde. It had come right after he unfortunate night with Yuuto. She had rather harshly brushed off Ino and did feel bad. "I've been meaning t-"

Shizune found herself scrambling out of the way of the blonde as she marched her way in through the open door without invitation. Ino laid the garment bag out and Shizune shut the door.

"No need to apologize Shizune," Ino smiled, "It was really my fault. I should have picked up on your feelings. You were clearly upset and I trudged through your feelings. Gomen."

"Really, Ino, there is no need to apologize," Shizune replied though inwardly she did feel a bit happier. It was nice to be acknowledged.

"I also tracked down Yuuto and gave him a proper verbal thrashing for you. He was touting about having slept with you, but after I put the screws to him he fessed up. What a loser that guy was! He didn't deserve you," Ino declared rather proudly. "Which is why I got you an, 'I'm sorry for treating you poorly and highly commend you on your most recent choice in studly men.'"

Shizune was a little overwhelmed and let out a nervous laugh, "I don't know what you mean Ino."

"What were you going to wear to the festival?" Ino wondered with a raised eyebrow. Shizune looked down at her standard black yukata and immediately Ino began to laugh.

"I figured you were going to say that," Yamanaka remarked with a tsk. "How are you ever going to impress that stud Koga if you don't dress the part!" The blond messed with the garment bag making Shizune a little nervous.

"I am not trying to impress Koga-ku-. Koga-san," Shizune corrected feeling her cheeks tint a little more at her little slip up. It wasn't lost on Ino who giggled.

"Oh sure Shizune, but trust me, if you wear this," Ino turned around with a yukata draped across her front. It was gorgeous. The majority of the yukata was purple. Ino's choice color of course. Smaller lighter purple flowers and white flowers littered the yukata at random intervals. From groin to shin was a pink strip wrapping around the base before fading back to purple at ankle level. The pink was flush with a variety of flower and colors from blues, to yellows really giving the yukata some pop. To tie it all together was a beautiful jeweled kanzashi and a vintage gold and red obi.

Shizune couldn't stifle a slight gasp.

"Now if you wear this to the festival," Ino giggled a bit lecherously, "Well, I bet you can seal the deal with you know who." Shizune felt herself blush at the words.

"Ino I couldn't," Shizune said looking over the yukata. She could only imagine the ridiculous price tag that was once affixed to the garment.

"Oh, but you will," Ino demanded zipping the garment back up in the safety of the garment bag, "You will wear this for me and you will make that man fall head over heels madly in love with you, because if you don't, I am totes going to steal him."

"But what about Sai?" Shizune gasped with a bit of surprise.

"I am sure he'd be into it," Ino snickered. Shizune could only imagine the naughty those two got up to, but the implication would have her wheels turning for some time. Who would have thought they were swingers?

"Ino…" Shizune said her heartstrings having thoroughly been tugged by the touching gift.

"No, no, no," Ino shushed the woman giving her a light smack on the butt eliciting an eep from the reserved woman, "Don't talk, just do. I will see you at the festival!" Ino slipped out the door and didn't let the shy woman get another word in edgewise.

That had been a couple of days ago. Shizune couldn't have been happier for it at that moment either. She wouldn't deny that she found the wolf-nin attractive. A certain and rather current dampness between her thighs was more than a hint of her attraction to the man. She had tried to deny her feelings for the first couple of days, but she gradually accepted them.

After all, she was terribly lonely. That wasn't to say she was madly in love with Koga all of a sudden or anything. He is incredibly easy to talk to. And incredibly handsome. Intelligent… Shizune shook her head. Not in love, but definitely in lust. Though she wasn't closing herself off to the possibility of something deeper. If it developed of course.

Shizune checked the bath water and noted the perfect temperature. Nice and steamy hot. She slipped out of her clothes and sticky undergarment and slipped into the refreshing bathwater.

She couldn't get that image of Koga out of her head. His toned body. Great hair… She wasn't truly sure he had any interest in her and that had held her back, but… He had made that slip just a few moments ago. Not being able to restrain himself if she, and he had called her beautiful, had bathed him. Her mind ran wild with the thoughts and she found her motor running hot.

Shizune decided to take care of the issue in the comfort of her bath rather than let lust cloud her judgement this evening. As if she could resist. A closet perv through and through. It was almost twenty minutes before she found herself toweling off. She had kept her hair dry to make it easier to deal with. Shizune applied a very small and light perfume.

Most people wouldn't even be able to smell it. She knew Koga would though. After an incident where she put the normal amount on early in the morning. It had incensed a sneezing fit in the wolf-nin as his keener sense of smell was overloaded by the lavender in her perfume. She wouldn't make that mistake tonight. An especially light application that only he would be able to smell.

She pinned her short hair up using the jeweled kanzashi. She found herself stuck at the choice in undergarments. She wanted to err on the side risqué this evening. She chose a matching pair of lace underwear, that shared the purple of the yukata… Another gift from Ino. Who was she to shun such powerful ammunition?

She finished dressing and was happy with how she looked after doing a few twirls. Elegant and gorgeous. At least, that is how she felt. How she wanted to feel. She took a pair of dressy geta to match the yukata and placed them by the entrance to the manor. She then made her way back to Koga.

She knocked softly on the bedroom door.

"Enter," Koga's voice called out. Shizune slowly pressed the door open and was greeted by a sharp intake of breath. She looked at Koga confused for a moment. The man was sitting on his bed dressed in a handsome black yukata. Embroidered into it were many white moons and it was all trimmed in a lavish silver. The man had fashion sense and wasn't afraid to dress up.

The man's face was more than a reflection of her own. His jaw was uncharacteristically unhinged. His eyes roaming her figure. He had seemed refreshed when she first saw him, but now he looked flustered again.

"Kami… You are absolutely stunning," Koga muttered in disbelief. Shizune's cheeks flushed red. It was better than the reaction she had been hoping for. He couldn't pry his eyes from her if he tried.

"Not bad yourself handsome," Shizune teased back, but it didn't garner a reaction. He was still stunned by her looks. She shifted nervously under his gaze as it lingered on her. Finally coming to his senses Koga shook his head.

"You are very beautiful Shizune, all the time, but tonight you put the moon to shame with your elegance and unequaled beauty," Koga continued unable to help himself really. Shizune felt her insides melt at the compliment. And the look he gave her. She had never had a man look at her with that intensity before. She only wished she knew what it meant.

"Arigato," Shizune murmured shyly. Koga gave a nod.

"Can you assist me with my obi," Koga requested. Shizune nodded and helped him stand up. Well, she held him up with Shinobi strength and helped to get the obi tied lower around his waist with a yukata pad tucked in.

"You wore a light perfume," Koga noted. That was something she liked about the man. He noticed everything down to the smallest detail. "It smells divine, but you didn't have to do that on my account."

"I wanted to," Shizune said on reflex. It was a little telling, but she didn't mind. Once it was well tied she sat him down in the wheel chair and helped him put his geta on.

"Arigato," Koga gave a slightly inclination of his head.

"Shall we meet up with Chōjūrō then?" Shizune asked taking her place behind him.

"I am almost afraid to see what the boy might wear," Koga commented offhandedly. It was hard to tell if it was playful or serious coming from the stoic man. Shizune didn't answer and instead pushed him out to meet with Chōjūrō. She slipped on her own geta and slipped out the door with Koga. They found Chōjūrō in the courtyard sitting amongst the garden.

He was also wearing a yukata. A very simple blue yukata with a dark blue obi. He wouldn't stand out in the crowd tonight. As he saw them he suddenly became very nervous.

"You look fine Chōjūrō," Koga called heading off the misplaced confidence.

"I feel underdressed compared to you two though," The swordsman muttered.

"Well, I was dressing to impress," Koga shrugged.

"Looks like you were outdone though," Chōjūrō mentioned taking in Shizune's looks, "You look great Shizune-san."

"Thank you," Shizune smiled back to Chōjūrō.

"I won't argue with you there," Koga agreed stealing another look at Shizune as if he still couldn't believe how amazing she looked. "You have the kizuchi?"

"Hai," Chōjūrō nodded with a smile gesturing to the three wooden mallets sitting on the stone bench he had been reclining on.

"Well, let's not be late, shall we?" Shizune announced pushing along Koga out of the compound.

"Enjoy the festival," Naizen called after them. It was shaping up to be a pretty amazing day. Of course, there was traffic. If the streets could have been considered busy before they had gotten ready for the revelry, they would be considered absolutely choked now. People and shinobi were everywhere and the air was abuzz with excitement.

Still, they managed to easily navigate the crowd. Most scrambled out of the way of the stoic looking Koga in his wheelchair. There were more than a few pairs of eyes hugging Shizune's form as well, but only one pair mattered to her tonight.

They made their way to the embassy grounds where the crowds were thickest. A massive stage and podium had been set up. The Kage were already on it and were conversing amongst themselves. They seemed strained and Koga seemed to shake his head at it. No one commented though. Naruto himself soon was on the stage and any tension dissipated in the face of his powerful cheery nature.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto?" Koga called out to Shizune. It struck her as funny. He had yet to meet the most famous, or infamous depending on your source, shinobi to have ever graced the lands.

"None other. I know him personally, I will introduce you tonight if you want," Shizune offered, but was surprised to see the man sweat ever so slightly.

"Such raw power," Koga muttered. She could only imagine what it must be like as a sensor-nin to scan the person who is tied with only one person for being the strongest shinobi in existence. The wolf-nin let out a shudder.

"Trust me his is amazing to meet," Shizune soothed. Her attention was drawn to the hundreds of sake casks all over the streets of Konoha. Several prominent shinobi had shown up with their own kizuchi for the kagami biraki ceremony that was to hail the opening of the embassy. In fact, Koga had three Masu, a square wooden cup usually used to measure rice, in his lap.

A hush covered the crowd and they found their attention drawn to the stage. There Kakashi stood up in front of everyone. He was flanked by the other kage. Next to the Kage stood Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. A team that took on a god and won. Legendary couldn't begin to properly describe them.

Kakashi cleared his throat a few times and the crowd fixed their attention to them. "I am not prone to speeches, but today is an auspicious day," Kakashi began. While he seemed to speak relatively normally, his voice carried over the entire crowd so that everyone could hear him as if he was standing next to them. A public speaking jutsu.

"Two years ago today, marked the final victory over Uchiha Madara and Kaguya. A victory that came with an unprecedented cost in human life. Friends, family, loved ones… Many were lost in the epic struggle unlike anything this world had seen before. Madara's dream. His Infinite Tsukuyomi. He wanted to get rid of the anger and hate in this world. I can't help but feel like he claimed a small victory. For never before have Shinobi been brought closer together," Kakashi's voice seemed to boom at the declaration. It was met by a cacophony of cheers and applauds.

When it died out he continued, "Today, to continue the unity that brought us victory over insurmountable odds, we are opening the United Shinobi Covenant. An embassy… No, a forum where every voice will be heard and all nations will work together for the common good. Never again will there be another war between Shinobi Villages. This is my solemn will. Now, let us ponder our new lives moving forward and drink to our fallen comrades!"

The sound was deafening. Koga even covered his ears, but he didn't seem to be in pain. He seemed rather touched. In fact, everyone was touched. Coming from such a laid-back man, the speech was impressive. Shizune pushed Koga over to one of the casks. Many shinobi were crowding around other casks of sake all with their kizuchi in hand. They looked up on the stage as two large casks were brought forth.

Team Seven crowded around one and the kage around another. "Victory day!" Naruto yelled, his mood infectious as he brought the mallet down along with his teammates. In unison, the crowd echoed Naruto and brought their mallets down. Everyone did this gently, the lids easily breaking. Well, except for Naruto who hit the cask with such force it shattered… And shattered the stage… Which team seven fell into… Covered in sake.

Everyone let out a gasp and watched in anticipation.

A sigh was heard… "Dobe…" Came the familiar monotone voice of Sasuke.

"Eh… Heh heh."

"Naruto, it is a ceremonial gesture. You don't actually need to hit the cask with force. I told you this," Kakashi's muffled and calm voice came.

"Ah, heh, heh," Naruto chuckled nervously. "G-g-gomen."

A growl was heard and killer intent flooded the streets.

"Naaarruuuuutooooooooo," Came the voice of Sakura.

"Sakura! Come on it was an accident!" Naruto stammered unseen within the stage. A deafening crack was heard and Naruto came flying through the stage and over a majority of the crowd to disappear in the distance. He left behind a sake soaked Team Seven. Sakura's lavish yukata… Ruined… The crowd sweat dropped.

"Well, go on," Kakashi motioned to the crowd to commence the revelry. Suddenly laughter and raucous applauds filled the air once again. Koga filled up the three masu with a wood ladle and handed one to Chōjūrō and one to Shizune.

"Classic Team Seven," Shizune giggled taking her masu and wheeling Koga away from the suddenly crowded cask.

"They are always like that?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they really are," Shizune smiled, "It is good to see them together again." Chōjūrō nodded in agreement.

"A toast," Koga called suddenly looking them in the eyes. The looked back to him. "Dedicated to the first two real friends I have ever had." Koga's eyes seemed a little nostalgic as he looked at Chōjūrō and Shizune. They smiled back and clacked their masu together, before drinking some of the contents.

"Hey Chōjūrō!" A familiar voice called. A brown haired jonin with a senbon in his mouth approached with a smile.

"Come drink with me and the guys. We owe you after the whooping you gave Zetsu," Genma chuckled practically dragging the man off. Koga had a soft grin as he watched him go. From there the festival really took a life of its own.

It was surreal actually and Shizune noted it as it was happening. Everyone seemed so happy. She saw an older Kiri-nin, Iwa-nin, Kumo-nin, Sand-nin and Leaf-nin all gathered around and laughing with each other. A decade ago such an occurrence would have been unheard of. But this festival was something else entirely. It had its own pulse. It was infectious. There wasn't a single sad face to be seen. It was as if the festival had become a living breathing entity guiding everyone to happiness. At least for the night.

Shizune and Koga shared several more drinks and soon the festival began to pick up in pace. Drinking became heavier. There was so much sake to go around. It wasn't long before Koga and Shizune found themselves bumping into Temari and Shikamaru. Temari had an interesting blush on her face, and for once Shikamaru didn't seem tired and disinterested. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips.

"Koga-san," Shikamaru greeted finding a seat on a bench next to him and Shizune. Temari stood nearby. "I was hoping to run into you. I got a look at the embassy roster and it looks like the four of us will see each other a whole lot more over the next few months."

Shizune wondered at the lack of his usual brevity. It vanished amongst the cantrips the festival had to offer. "Oh?" Koga commented with a raised eyebrow, "You mean to say you are taking the place as ambassador of the Leaf, Temari as ambassador of the Sand, me for the Mist and Shizune because she will be assisting me in my recovery?" Koga asked with a keen intellect that made Shikamaru raise a brow.

"Kakashi told me you were smart," Shikamaru commented. A plan seemed to flicker behind his eyes. "So you already know Temari-chan."

"We have not met actually," Koga smiled at the blond who offered a small smile back.

"Well, allow me to formerly introduce you two," Shikamaru said, though he did yawn a little. That was more in line with classic Shikamaru. "This is Temari, sister of Gaara no Sabaku, Kazekage of Sunagakure. Temari, this is Ookami Koga, advisor to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and head of the albeit small Ookami clan."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Koga offered a bow of his head. Temari did the same.

"Those ears are real?" Temari asked in response, out of nowhere really. She seems a little inebriated. Koga didn't seem to mind as he twitched his wolf ears.

"Indeed, they are," He replied his expression typically featureless.

"So, cool," She commented, making Shizune feel a little protective. Then Temari leaned heavily on Shikamaru giving the man a little hug and the tension dissipated from Shizune.

"So, Koga, who do you think will be the other ambassadors of the big Five?" Shikamaru asked. It was a rather open challenge. At least to Shizune's standards. She knew Shikamaru had inside access to that information where Koga did not. Still the wolf-nin thought about it for a few moments.

"Hmm," Koga though, "Well, Kurotsuchi will represent Iwa. I saw her present earlier and I suspect she is being groomed to take the third Tsuchikage's place. The natural exposure embassy duty would grant her is perfect for training. For Kumo it would be between Darui or Mabui. Given A's disposition and Mabui's ability I would assess her appointment."

Shikamaru inclined his head, "Spot on… You know, we should play go sometime."

"I would enjoy that," Koga replied offering a small smile.

"To new bridges," Shikamaru commented holding his masu up.

"And hopefully new lasting friendships," Koga echoed pressing his cup to Shikamaru's.

"To lazy days in the sun," Temari said drawing a grin from Shikamaru.

"I think I am rubbing off on you," The shadow-nin chuckled. She punched him lightly in the arm as Shizune clacked her cup to theirs.

"To healing hearts!" Shizune cheered and they all had a drink.

"Come on Shikamaru, we have to make sure Kankuro isn't goofing off and irritating Gaara," Temari said dragging the man off, "Nice to meet you Koga!" Temari called out, and then they were gone.

"Can you take me to meet that purple haired kunoichi?" Koga asked Shizune suddenly. She felt a pang of jealousy as she scanned the crowd unable to locate her.

"Who?" Shizune asked with a frown.

"One o'clock, forty meters, next to the woman who smells of snakes in the trench coat," Koga described concisely. Shizune easily found them even through the thick crowd. She wasn't sure what spurred Koga's sudden interest in the woman, but she didn't exactly like it. As the approached the two kunoichi looked up at them.

When Shizune wheeled Koga up, the man bowed to the purple haired woman and suddenly exclaimed, "Arigato!"

The woman blushed ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow. No maybe it wasn't a blush. Perhaps the liquor?

"I am sorry, for what?" She asked.

"The floral undertones of your perfume are unmistakable. You helped Chōjūrō and I disengage from the ambush that day and you have also been watching over me for the past few days. I cannot thank you enough. If not for the speedy actions of yourself and Shizune, I would no longer be in this world," Koga explained still bowed.

The woman shifted a little uncomfortably, "You are a…"

"A sensor-nin," Koga replied sitting up again, "And horribly impolite. I am Ookami Koga, but I am sure you knew that."

"You could sense me when I was detailing you?" The woman asked still concerned.

"You mask your chakra signature well, but the fresh floral scent is quite unique," Koga explained further seeming to be a little out of place.

"Ah I see, I will keep that in mind. I am Uzuki Yugao, this is Mitirashi Anko," The purple haired woman introduced.

"Yo!" The snake lady chimed throwing up a hand and offering a twisted smile.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you both," Koga announced humbly. Shizune was a little jealous of the lack of attention, but she for some reason didn't feel threatened. She had worked with Yugao before, during the Fourth Shinobi War. That and the two weren't clad in stunning yukata. Yugao still had her shinobi get up on and Anko looked the same as always, complete with dango stick. Which she just finished.

"Ne, Koga-san will be around a bit," Anko complained, "I am out of dango! Let's go!" She snatched up Yugao and began running off suddenly.

"Sumimasen!" Yugao called out, giggling uncharacteristically as she was dragged off. Seems all wounds heal given time.

Koga looked up to Shizune and gave her a heartwarmingly wide smile.

"What?" She asked her face infected with that smile.

"You feel it right? The air is charged with happiness. It is a good night," Koga exclaimed. Just then the strum of a shamisen filled the air. Soon followed by other instruments. And then a chorus of music started. The festival demanded more of its participants. It demanded song!

Not just song! It demanded dance. And dance people did. A gaggle of drunken shinobi and civilians soon began dancing to the tunes filling the air. It spread like poison. Everyone taking up the dancing until everyone capable of dancing was. The term dance was generous. It was more akin to drunken stumbling to the rhythm, but soon everyone was doing it.

Even Shizune felt herself swaying in front of Koga who, stared up at her in wonder. She never said anything just kept dancing. All for him.

No one was sure where it began. But a song had started. A song that rippled through the crowd, repeated over and over.

" Odoru ahou ni! "

" Miru ahou! "

" Naji ahou nara! "

" Odorana son, son! "

(Loosely translated: It's a fool who dances, and a fool who watches! If both are fools, you might as well dance!)

The lyrics rolled from Shizune's tongue as well. It could have been considered an involuntary action. She never willed herself to sing it, but sing she did. The words even left Koga's lips, though he could do little dancing. Instead he smiled up at her and sang as she danced. As the crowd danced. As the village danced. As the world danced that night.

Soon, even the festival began to slow a bit, though it was still in full force. Shizune wound up pushing Koga away from the crowds a bit their cups again refilled with sake. For what had to have been the eighth time? She probably wasn't okay to drive Koga around. Though he wasn't okay to drive himself either.

Soon they found themselves secluded in a forested park and Shizune sat down in the grass next to Koga, laying her head against his leg as she rested. It was such a perfect evening. She wasn't sure it could get any better. She suddenly looked up at Koga and smiled. He reached down cupping her cheek. She felt her breath hitch as he reached up and pulled the kanzashi from her hair, letting it all fall out loosely.

Shizune giggled and shook out her hair letting it settle.

"Your hair looked amazing tonight, but it looks so perfect just like this," Koga murmured quietly to her. She could feel her cheeks swell with heat, but did little to hide it. She just rubbed her drunken face against his thigh gently.

"You have a way with words Koga-kun," Shizune replied her eyes drawn to his shimmering yellow orbs. "I have never been so happy as I have been tonight… With you…" Shizune's cheeks colored a bit at the admittance.

"Neither have I," Koga agreed his own cheeks flush with heat, "Which is why I have something very personal to request."

Shizune's heart was thumping harder than she thought possible. She knew he could hear it. Her breathing hitched a bit and she nodded because she was afraid to speak.

"Would it be acceptable if I began to court you?" Koga asked awkwardly. The drink had given them all a little confidence. Or was it the festival's influence? Shizune smiled widely at his formal tone and shot up onto her feet leaning over and hugging Koga.

"A thousand times yes!" Shizune murmured into his shoulder tears welling up into her eyes. She was wrong… Tonight was now officially perfect. And that scared the shit out of her. Suddenly Koga shoved her to the ground with force and she cried out in shock. Then three wooden 'thunks' were heard and she looked up.

She channeled medical chakra and purged her system of alcohol and gained her bearings. Koga's musa was held in his left hand and three kunai were embedded in the cup. He scanned the trees. She began to understand. They were under attack. She heard something out in the tree tops. Then suddenly air bullets were flying at them.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" Koga called out shooting water bullets from his mouth which collided with the air bullets making them fall flat. He made more signs.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Koga called expelling a thick mist from his mouth. Shizune had recovered and was standing by his side. She snatched the kanzashi from the wolf-nin preparing to use it as a weapon. The mist was far too thick though. Suddenly she felt something to her left. Koga had been faster and had a blade flashing. It twanged against other steel.

"Koga-san!" The familiar voice exclaimed. Yugao had come.

"Hai," Koga said dispelling the mist. His and Yugao's swords were locked together, but they withdrew.

"I sensed someone of malicious intent, but I came running when I saw the jutsu," Yugao explained scanning the trees.

"Do you sense them anymore?" Koga asked with interest, "I lost them after the first jutsu."

"Negative, I believe they fled the scene when you created the mist," Yugao replied evenly still scanning. Then satisfied the attacker was gone she sheathed her blade along with Koga.

"Gomenasai," Koga muttered to Shizune, "I didn't sense the attacker in time and had to shove you out of the way."

"It's okay," Shizune replied, "I think you saved my life this time."

"I think I was still the target. The air bullets tracked to me," Koga explained. There was a thick anger in his voice.

"Can you trace his scent like mine?" Yugao asked eager to deliver retribution.

"That is just the thing. I didn't smell any attackers at all. I only became aware of their presence when I heard the kunai cutting through the air and knew to counter the air technique because of that hearing. They had to have used some substance to mask their smell," Koga was uncharacteristically frustrated. Shizune put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a little to hopefully bring him comfort.

There go her plans... She should have knocked on wood…


	10. Chapter 10

Oh, what a beautiful day. At least by all rights it should have been. The evening before had gone so perfectly right up until the last moment. Koga let out a little sigh. The wolf-nin had slipped. He knew it would happen. Dreaded the moment it did, but he had really slipped... It was worse than a little slip. He was starting to fall.

How could he be so stupid? He didn't deserve a woman like that. Asking to court her. If his father could see him now… But he couldn't. Dead bastard. Koga spit into the nearby trash at the thought. Getting the bad taste of acid out of his mouth that thoughts of his father always brought up. It was karma though. After everything the wolf-nin had done there was no way he could simply fall in love and live happily ever after.

The wolf-nin moved his legs a little. They were feeling a hell of a lot better. The woman was a medical marvel… There he goes again. Every thought always straying back to the one thing he shouldn't have.

"Koga-san," The loud flat voice of Isoshi came, "A visitor arrived as you predicted."

"You may enter," Koga called out. He had been waiting for precisely this. The door slid open and Isoshi's imposing figure entered in full armor. The man leaned slightly on his naginata. He seems a bit peeved by Koga. The wolf-nin noted to take some time to speak to the brothers. Such strength should be acknowledged and nurtured. "Describe her."

"How did you know it was a her?" The man questioned a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"I can smell the fresh flowers on you. I believe I know who the individual is, but I need to be sure," Koga explained to the man noting a raised eyebrow.

"Younger woman by the name of Yugao. She has a stony face, brown eyes, red lipstick," The man thought for a moment, "Long straight purple hair."

"Her weapon?" Koga asked.

"A simple katana," The man shrugged, "Pretty non-descript too, but she refuses to relinquish the weapon before meeting with you." Koga chuckled and nodded.

"Then I think she is who she says she is, send her in please and she may keep the katana," Koga commanded. The man clearly didn't like that idea.

"Sir, you were attacked last night and you want me to let her in with a weapon?" Isoshi did not look pleased by the notion.

"Of course, you may wait outside of the room if you like, but I believe she is just here to escort me to the Hokage's tower so I may report what I know of my assassin. Also, send for Shizune-san please. If you do not mind," Koga added his face and tone completely flat.

The guard sighed and shook his head, "Hai." Koga watched his retreating form and waited patiently. Yugao soon after entered the room and gave him a once over with her eyes. He did the same. She was exactly as Isoshi described. Her outfit was simple. A flak jacket and black shinobi pants. Fairly standard except for a small detail. She wore a sleeveless shirt underneath the flak jacket and black gloves that ended just above the elbow with grey metal vambraces over the top.

"You know we must report to Kakashi-sama?" Yugao asked simply not wasting words. It was incredibly early, but she must have expected him to be ready to go anyways. Koga could admire that and so he just offered a slight inclination of his own head.

"I have a morning therapy session with Shizune-san I would soon not shirk, so you may wait where you choose, though I have been told the sight is unpleasant," Koga shifted slightly in his bed and grabbed a small piece of rubber from the stand. Soon Shizune entered and moved to his beside. He noted that she seemed to float over the floor. She was wearing her usual black kimono. No sense for theatrics today.

Yugao for her part simply watched as Shizune fussed over the man. Running her healing hands over his legs several times. She offered a small smile to both of them.

"Koga-kun, your legs are getting better much quicker than we originally anticipated," Shizune remarked looking them over, "Well, shall I get you up and ready?" Koga noted the happiness in her voice. The subtle bliss flitting through her eyes. The way her hair framed her face. Mundanely simple, but to the point of absolute perfection.

"After the treatment," Koga nodded at her and noted her raised eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama is probably waiting for the report now," the medic-nin replied sternly. That was just one more thing to love about her. She had the courage to admit when she was wrong, but the fortitude to stand her ground and fight when she knew she was right. Still, he wanted this treatment. Suddenly Chojuro's face appeared at his door and the swordsman entered.

"Chojuro, could you forge ahead and tell the Hokage I will be just a little tardy," Koga softly pleaded, "I am sure Hokage-sama will understand if you explain my predicament."

"Hai, Koga-san," The meek man answered before disappearing.

"You are sure? You will make Yugao-san late as well," Shizune admonished. Still holding her ground. He would have to think of something else.

"Actually, I am curious. I have heard rumor of these treatments. That and Kakashi-sama has it coming for having made me wait countless times," Yugao announced her own thoughts on the matter.

"You both are so bad. Alright Koga-kun, ready whenever you are." Koga offered a small nod before inserting the piece of large rubber into his mouth. He bit down and composed himself. The first part of the process called for segmenting a sliver of the leg for treatment. Shizune did that part for him and already he could feel the tingling from her healing jutsu. Then he had to feel it out. Let his chakra guide him to every last little fragment of bone.

There were quite a few of them today. He rechecked twice making sure he wasn't missing a single fragment. The next part was painful. He dreaded it every morning when he woke up. While his legs were in nearly constant pain, it was nothing next to this. He had to take all those fragments and reposition them like putting together a puzzle. They hadn't moved that far. But every tiny millimeter was excruciating. He chose one and began.

Immediately he bit hard into the rubber and let out a powerful pained groan. The rest of the world blotted out and stars filled his vision. This wasn't a fast process either. Even the small section that Shizune had chosen today took just barely under an hour. Every fragment eliciting blinding pain. Koga persevered through it all. It was either that or never walk again. A fair trade for the life of a comrade.

Once those fragments were back together the way they were supposed to be, he gave a small nod and Shizune started her part of the process. He would hold them together and she would weld them back into one solid bone, just the way it used to be. This part hurt less. It was a strange sensation. Some might call is pleasurable. It was that feeling of euphoria your brain sends out telling you the problem is fixed. That the constant pain or tension that bothered you for so long had been set straight.

By the time the entire process was complete Koga lay panting. The rubber piece had fallen out of his mouth a while ago. On top of it all, he was drenched in sweat. It was not a casual ordeal. His body was heavy and the leg still throbbed with residual pain. Already he could feel that easing as Shizune was finally able to numb the area. The process used quite a fair amount of his minor chakra reserves as well. Would that he had the stamina of an Uzumaki. Then again, it would be impossible to control so much chakra to such a fine degree.

"Yugao-san, I am going to assist Koga-kun with showering and making presentable if you could wait outside please," Shizune announced helping Koga sit up. Koga passively noted a slight twinge of pink in her cheeks. It seemed more from embarrassment than anything.

Koga didn't stop Shizune when she stripped him completely and helped him into the bath water. He didn't even stop her when she washed him down. He was not entirely lucid. The time passed in a sort of blur for him. Without her assistance he usually soaked in the tub for an hour before he had mentally recuperated enough to start bathing. All this without asking too. She was far too perfect for a guy like him.

There was a certain grace to her movements. More than that of a simple shinobi. Her years of experience in taking care of patients made every one of her movements precise. Not a single clumsy stumble throughout the entire process. Even as she began to assist him with getting dressed. By now he had snapped out of his daze and took over most of the process. He had some dignity.

Once he was presentable he found his butt back in the wheel chair and was being pushed along by Shizune. The woman hummed a little tune as they bumped along with Yugao in tow. The journey was quick and silent. Of course, they were still late. Even though no time was scheduled, the etiquette was to handle these sorts of things quickly, which they had failed to.

This didn't matter to Koga. It was all part of a simple strategy. Erratic behavior. The easiest targets reacted as expected at all times. The hardest targets were unpredictable. They might show up on time, maybe a little early, or horribly late. They never take the same path and never stick out. If possible, Koga preferred the simple answer.

It wasn't long before they had found their way into the meeting. Koga could smell it before he even entered. That wet dog smell. Inside was his answer. Three large dogs and three shinobi were present. They were speaking with the Hokage, but had stopped and glanced at him with more than a simple irritation.

The room itself was rather fitting. It was separate from the Hokage's office. A sort of long planning room. There was a table dominating the center of the long narrow room with over a dozen chairs surrounding it. When he entered an assistant removed one of the chair to allow Koga to take that place.

"Ah, glad you made it Koga-san," Kakashi announced offering an eye smile as he did so. The three present sweat dropped at a lack of ridicule or even a comment as to his tardiness. Kakashi wasn't much of a hypocrite.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Koga announced as he took position in the room. The wolf-nin offered those present a bow to go with the apology. A very formal and apologetic bow. This seemed to relieve some of the tension to those present. Every move a measured tool.

Koga for his part sat quietly and waited for them to proceed. The three Inuzuka had a low growl in the back of their throats as the scent of wolf touched their noses. At least, Koga presumed that to be the case. In truth, he could barely suppress his own urge to do the same, but Konoha was far from his own territory. The tension continued to subside as civilized heads prevailed.

"We were just speaking of the attack on you last night. Unfortunately, we were unable to turn up any evidence and we were hoping you would be able to shed more light on the situation," Kakashi brought Koga up to speed. The wolf-nin offered a slight shrug in response.

"I will tell you what I can, but I am afraid it isn't much," Koga began bringing the full attention of those present, "Nothing was particularly out of the ordinary during the festival. Minus the atmosphere in general."

"What do you mean?" One of the Inuzuka asked. He was a young man, probably just over twenty, with one fang painted on each cheek, tracing the jawline from upper cheek to lower jaw. Complete with medium length messy brown hair, sharp black slit eyes and pronounced canine teeth. He was wearing a fur coat over a standard Konoha flak jacket, black fingerless gloves, grey pants reaching to the calves and shinobi sandals.

"I felt compelled to be festive," Koga replied simply feeling a little stupid suddenly. "Something in the air, I am not sure. Just never been in a festival like that." No one seemed to comment, but everyone exchanged knowing glances. He assumed they knew what he meant. "Continuing on, most of the festival was normal. Eventually, after the festival had already peaked, Shizune and I departed from the main festivities to catch a breath."

"We talked for a bit and after the talk we shared a hug. During that exact moment of vulnerability, I heard someone muttering the words to an air bullet jutsu. I shoved Shizune out of the way. Upon doing so I noted three kunai which must have been thrown prior to the jutsu cutting through the air towards us. I caught them with my Masu and began forming signs for water bullet to intercept the air, since I was unable to dodge. The move was a success." Every eye was glued to him as they drank in the information hungrily.

"I was unable to pick up on the individual's movements after the jutsu had collided, and I had detected them moving from that location. I couldn't figure out where they had relocated so I wasted no time in summoning a thick mist to the area. Shortly after, Yugao arrived on scene and we never witnessed, nor could either of us sense the attacker any longer. It was possible, they retreated immediately after I blocked their jutsu, or at any point during the mist technique," Koga concluded glancing to them all.

"You Ookami are supposed to have a nose like our own though," That same young man mentioned leaning in a little, "You didn't smell anything?"

"I assume you were unable to find a scent in the area either?" Koga assumed, surprising everyone as to the intuition. The Inuzuka shook his head. "I had thought as much. They were well within my range of smell, but I never detected a scent even actively scanning for it. I can only speculate as to why, but perhaps something was developed to counteract my sense of smell, or more likely the Inuzukas' senses of smell."

"Anti-pheremones," The Inuzuka seemed to consider.

"Anything else to add?" Kakashi asked with his lazy eyes glancing over Koga. The wolf-nin replied with a shake of the head. "Then everyone is dismissed."

"Kakashi-sama," Koga interjected offering a slightly bow.

"Please, drop the sama," Kakashi sighed offering Koga his attention.

"Hai, I would like to issue a mission to Konoha in regard to the incident," Koga suddenly requested, glancing around to see how the news would be taken. Most of the Inuzukas frowned, but Kakashi remained indifferent. When it seemed they were waiting for him to continue, Koga bowed his head a bit and offered an apologetic smile, "Privately."

It had been a long meeting, but in the end, things had panned out. The wolf-nin found himself being pushed along again. The stop this time would be the embassy. Even though it was almost the middle of the day, the streets were far from bustling as was typical. Not that he could fault anyone. Most were incredibly hungover and Koga himself would be lying if he said he had escaped unscathed.

Koga saw the Mizukage with a strong escort emerge from a rather nondescript building. She immediately headed in his direction causing him to raise a brow and tense. The air around her seemed strained and as she passed by Koga she stopped and whispered into his ear.

"Watch your back Koga-san," Mei whispered no hint of her usual seduction, "Our circle of trustees is evaporating faster than morning mist." Then she was off. He stared after her for a while. Wondering just what the hell that was supposed to mean. Shizune offered him a confused smile as well. Not that she likely heard the warning anyways. With a shrug of his shoulders Koga nodded towards the path.

"Let's press on," the wolf-nin suggested.

Koga took a moment to steel himself as he looked up at the massive doors to the debate room of the Embassy. The debate room was where all serious decisions regarding the Shinobi Covenant would be discussed and voted upon. That meant that beyond those doors was possibly the most important battlefield of the past decade. Koga nodded and Chojuro opened the door, allowing Shizune to push him in.

Loud and quite heated voices could be heard momentarily before they cut off to stare at the newcomer. Koga took a moment to take in his surroundings. The room was circular and domed. It was mostly solid walls, but at the top of the dome was a small window that shed a beam of light down into the center of the room. A spot where a speaker may address the council if they so wished.

Surrounding this central pillar of light was a round table dominating most of the room. Banners of various villages adorned the room and in front of those banners at the table sat the delegations from those villages. All were accounted for within that room. Amongst those present was Temari for the Sand, Shikamaru for the Leaf, Kurotsuchi for the Earth, Mabui for the lighting, and many more that Koga didn't recognize to include support staff for each of the primary ambassadors.

Of note, one individual seemed particularly irritated as to his tardiness. Koga looked him over more seriously. The man held an easy air of authority. White, perfectly groomed and closely cropped hair framed a bony, gaunt, slightly elderly face. Small grey eyes, bulging from their sockets, studied him with an irritated and confused tone. A burn mark marred the man's neck covering all the flesh below his chin and disappearing beneath his clothing.

The man held his lips in a thin line, showing his distaste. There was something off about him. Maybe it was his attitude that flitted with curiosity, anger, and what seemed like intense hate for the briefest of seconds at a time? Or maybe it was just the air of authority the man held? Nonetheless, the delegation in his immediate vicinity seemed to shy away from his gaze.

Koga cleared his throat as he took his place at the Mist's appointed piece of the table. He then graped the table and stood up relying entirely on the table and his arms, earning a displeased hiss from Shizune who surged forward to assist him. With one hand, he waved her off quickly, using the other to support his weight. Then he offered an awkward, but deep bow.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but there was urgent business I needed to conduct," The wolf-nin apologized to the council. Most seemed unconcerned, but there were a few who seemed a little irritated. It would matter little in the long run.

"It is of no issue, we were idly discussing some topics for the day and awaiting your arrival for proper introductions," Temari called out. Most offered a nod in agreement, but that intense man offered another look.

"Of course, there would be no issue. Considering your very recent close brush with death," The intense man commented, causing Koga to dangerously narrow his eyes at the man and a murmuring to fill the room. What was that? A play about what left him in a wheelchair? Or was it a play about what had just occurred last night? If it was the latter, then the man either had well placed contacts in Konoha or one specific contact indeed. Koga's eyes flicked over the Grass hitai-ate. The wolf-nin didn't know this man at all.

"Well, we should begin. I, Subaku no Temari, sister of Kazekage Gaara, will take the place of lead ambassador of the Sand," Temari announced before taking her seat.

Shikamaru stood up next and it was clear that introductions would go clockwise. Following Shikamaru was Mabui for the Lightning. Then came one Koga wasn't familiar with.

The short young woman stood offering a little bow. She had light blue, long wavy hair which hung somewhat awkwardly over her furrowed brow and comely face. Her eyes were violet and seemed well sized. They portrayed a sense of peace or even happiness. The only blemish was a scar stretching from her bottom right cheekbone and running towards her left nostril, ending on her chin. Her mannerisms and word were almost seductive, or it could have just been her good will. The delegation surrounding her seemed comfortable and friendly in disposition whenever she spoke.

"I am Kira Suko and I will be primary ambassador of the Rain," She offered an eloquent bow. Koga noted her attire almost reminiscent of the Mizukage. A long black dress which left the tops of her shoulders uncovered, but did cover the sides flowing down into a square somewhat fancy neckline. It seemed comfortable and subtly removed the focus from her breasts without seeming too sloppy.

Her arms were completely uncovered. The dark fabric of the dress accentuated her gorgeous pale skin while maintaining focus on the dress. The dress' waist was narrow, but the fit was quite slim. Her hitai ate was wrapped around her waist the metal protector covering where her belly button must be. The dress reached to her shins, but was slightly longer at the sides and back reaching all the way to the floor.

The next delegate had been a surprise last minute addition. A man with short brown hair framing a thin, worried face. Fairly unremarkable, with simple black eyes. He had an almost mousy disposition which was explained away by the Sound Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"I am Aya Iesue of the Sound," The mousy man squeaked out offering a little bow before quickly sitting down.

Koga didn't expect much of anything from that area. In fact, it was likely Otogakure had simply staked a place in the council in the hopes of obtaining relief funding for their reconstruction and reformation. The wolf-nin didn't blame them.

The next man was withdrawn, with a sad aura permeating his being. He had short, brown curly hair and small black eyes. His outfit consisted of a violet jacket, black top, chest exposed and dark pants. Two holsters were located near each of his elbows and adorning his forehead was the Hitai ate of Takigakure.

"I am Kegon, standing in for the Waterfall," The man spoke quietly before sitting down. His eyes hadn't raised the whole time and he fidgeted with a deep scar carving a trench across the right side of his face.

The next man caused Koga to flicker his eyes with interest. This was the intense man who had challenged him so openly. He stood, his gray eyes boring into Koga for several moments of silence. Long enough for more whispers to be heard.

"I am Soga Taketaka of the Grass," The man announced in a voice that seemed to take full advantage of the acoustics of the room. His commanding voiced reverberating through the room with ease and seeming to make most sit a little straighter in their chairs. The man wore a traditional blue male kimono, tied with a black obi. Somehow the simple garment made his aura stand out more. Taketaka remained standing for a few moments longer than most before taking his seat.

The point was made. He intended to be a major contender. The remaining two villages were fairly unremarkable. That of the Star and Hot Water. Neither were major contenders on the shinobi stage, nor were they shinobi of repute. Then came himself. Koga once again made the point of using his arms to prop himself up into a standing position in front of the table. He took a small breath and simply pressed on. His mother had taught him the key to powerful public speaking. Care about no one present and only your own objective in speaking.

"I am Ookami Koga, ambassador of the Mist," His voice was clear and resolute, a clear contender to the powerful voice of Taketaka. If the man wanted to mark Koga as an enemy, he had certainly found one. More than a few heads turned to study the previously unknown wolf-nin. Many present would question his origins and that suited him. Let them confer and talk and become more interested. It would make them easier to sway in negotiations.

Taketaka didn't seem to take this lightly. Koga having been the last to make an introduction and also having shown up late to the delegation, which was intentional, would be by far the most memorable character of the delegation at its conclusion that day. And that intense man seemed to make it his mission to top that.

"A war criminal of the Fourth Shinobi War on this council," Taketaka murmured. It was a measured response. Only the two villages to his either side could properly hear the statement, though Koga with his advanced ears had also clearly heard it. What was the game? Koga's mind processed at an intense speed breaking down the ploy in a matter of seconds.

Taketaka was clearly familiar with Koga's background and likely knew he could hear that statement. It was a challenge and a test. To see how Koga would react to the statement. If Koga left the statement unaddressed it would help Taketaka to begin ebbing away at Koga's image and putting the wolf-nin at a disadvantage. Additionally, it would prove that Koga had little spine to confront difficult topics. On the flip side, if he challenged the statement poorly it might leave him even more disadvantage and could be a simple trap.

In fact, Koga knew it was meant in both such ways. Taketaka, must have been unaware that Koga's mother was former head of the Ookami Clan and had well-versed her son in the ways of diplomacy. Without taking his seat and mere seconds after the man had made his statement Koga shot him a sharp glare, killing intent filling the room and causing those around to shift uncomfortably.

"Soga-san," Koga began his voice powerful, yet measuredly calm, "If there is something you wish to address please speak plainly in front of the council. I don't believe all of us could hear." Taketaka frowned. He must have been hoping for Koga to either back down or immediately shoot insults back. Not draw the fight into the full light of the shinobi council. Koga's intent was clear. If Taketaka backed down he would lose face. If he addressed the notion in front of the whole council he would lose the benefit of a rumor spreading and eating away at Koga's image.

To his own credit Taketaka stood unflinching in the face of Koga's killer intent, "I was stating my displeasure over having an individual who committed crimes during the Fourth Shinobi War having a seat at this council. Namely you."

"And what crimes have I been accused of Soga-san?" Koga asked, his voice flat and even, no trace of emotion flickering through his façade. By now Taketaka must realize he was against a worthy well-disciplined and diplomatic shinobi. Koga could see a small bead of sweat form on the man's neck.

"You engaged a platoon of the Fourth Shinobi Alliance with malicious intent, barring them from taking key terrain. How could such an act not be considered a crime against the Shinobi Alliance?" Taketaka explained projecting his opinion to those of the council. Some murmured amongst themselves with interest others seemed less interested, but were still paying acute attention.

"By that definition you are saying it is a crime to protect your village from invasion. If that is the case, I think we are all criminals," Koga replied casually dismissing the notion. There were some chuckles. His mind was turning over the facts faster and faster as he began to anticipate his opponent's rebuttals.

"Defending your village? Hardly the case," The man blustered for the first time clearly angry, "That is what the Shinobi Alliance was doing!"

"My lands did not put forth any mission consenting to the presence of shinobi of any sort, for any reason, from any origin. The deployment of shinobi without express permission of the recipient territory is nothing short of an invasion. I acted accordingly. That strip of useless land is claimed by no country and falls outside of Shinobi Alliance jurisdiction even now," Koga calmly, but very firmly explained. He thought he saw a flicker of interest from Shikamaru. The smarter shinobi seemed aware of Koga maneuverings. There was but one path Taketaka could take to salvage the argument and it was a trap.

"You could have caused serious injury to the Shinobi Alliance," The man's voice died down halfway through as he realized his bluster had shot a hole in his own argument.

"Could have? No, I could not have. My responses were measured. I intentionally targeted supply caravans to force the shinobi to retreat with the intention of causing no fatalities and limiting wounds to superficial only," Koga continued, causing more positive murmurs to sound throughout the room. "Also, you seem to have left out the part where we defeated a landing force of one thousand White Zetsu, effectively and single handedly screening the rear of the Shinobi Alliance asking nothing in return."

Taketaka seethed, but nodded his head. "You have made your point Ookami-san," The man sat down knowing any further argument would dig himself into a deeper hole. Koga wasn't sure if he should hate the man, or thank him. His reputation would soar as word circulated of this meeting. It would be important to use that influence to properly shape the Shinobi Covenant. First was fixing that name.

Koga offered the man a nod and sat down with a little flop. It was hard to be graceful without use of his legs. Any pressure on them could shift the bone fragments again making his healing much more difficult.

Shikamaru cleared his throat before standing up. "Now that we have cleared up that misunderstanding and properly introduced ourselves shall we continue into our first topic?" Some seemed to nod in agreement. Koga himself was a little fatigued and willing to get out of there, but it wasn't something he could voice at this juncture.

"Uhm, suimasen, Nara-san," Kira Suko interjected with a smile. "Us from Amegakure have yet to settle in, I was hoping we could resume after a short break to properly assign lodgings." Koga inwardly sighed. Someone had saved them all anyways.

"Very well," Shikamaru nodded, "We will reconvene in one week's time. The topic of discussion will be the purpose and proper name of this Covenant. Everyone is dismissed." With that, murmuring broke out as everyone discussed the meeting amongst themselves.

"Very sleek Koga-kun," Shizune mentioned squeezing Koga's shoulder causing the Wolf-nin to crack the smallest of grins. She could pierce his façade so easily.

"Shizune-san," Koga began, receiving a slug on the shoulder.

"You don't have to be so formal," She scolded and Koga knew she was right. He must seem cold being so proper.

"Gomen, Shizune," Koga restarted, "If we could depart I want to start putting out an advertisement for an assistant to help the Mist conduct their duties." She smiled and nodded and they made their way out of the room.

As they left, Koga heard someone walk alongside them and felt a hand on his shoulder. In that instant his Wakizashi was half drawn as he glared up at the man. Taketaka.

"Remove your hand Soga-san, or lose it," Koga growled a deep throaty animalistic growl that sent a chill down the spines of those present save the man in question. The man simply looked upon them with unbridled disgust.

"My organization will be watching you," The man threatened, before departing. Koga sheathed his short blade as he stared at the retreating form of Taketaka. It might be that they had already found the face of this mysterious organization. Koga wondered idly at the bravery of the man to challenge him so openly. The only proper conclusion was that the man must think he had the support to, which alarmed Koga more.


End file.
